Wonderful Life?
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: AU story. Buffy is a model known to the world as Elizabeth Summers. Riley is her domineering boyfriend/manager. Starts out R/B, but will be B/A. Just like my other fics there will be dark themes. Sorry updates have been so slow. RL has been demanding.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderful Life?

Chapter 1

The photo shoot had been going on for two hours. Elizabeth Summers still looked radiant despite the chilly weather and the frigid water she was emerged in. She laughed and frolicked in icy water clad only in a skimpy bikini as if it were a hot July afternoon. The photographer William Wright shouted his approval as he continued to capture the brilliant young girl with every click of his camera. Elizabeth, or Buffy as her close friends new her, was the most sought after model of the day. She was so easy to photograph with her long blonde hair and emerald green eyes wide as saucers. Her face was so forgiving and radiated her genuine sweetness and beauty. She'd only been modeling for one year and already she had magazines and photographers clambering to get her booked for their next shoot. "Bollocks," William shouted, "Sorry love out of film. Take a break." Buffy smiled gratefully and stepped out of the freezing pool of water. Immediately a tall sandy haired boy sprung to her side wrapping her in a large fluffy towel.

Riley Finn was tall muscular and dated the hottest model to hit the stands in years. He was also her manager of sorts. He had been interning at his father's company when he had discovered Elizabeth in one of his classes. He'd talked his father into giving her a shot and she had hit big. Naturally Riley felt he deserved to be her manager. His father still made the large and tough decisions, but Riley dealt with the day to day of it. "I thought it was going to be heated," Buffy gritted out through chattering teeth. William walked up to the couple, "Are you ready love? You're freezing what the hell!" William quickly made his way over to his tech group. "The damn pool is suppose to be heated. Are you trying to kill my model!," he screamed at his group and watched in glee as they scrambled to remedy the problem. William briskly walked back over to the couple. "Love you should've said something go get warmed up will ya," he said sympathetically to the young girl. Riley rubbed the towel up and down her arms. "Lets get this over with already she's fine," Riley stated. Spike snorted and threw his hands up and walked away as Buffy nodded her head in agreement.

Buffy slid back into the frigid water and took only a moment to steady her chattering teeth. William began to photograph once more. Only stopping long enough for the make up artist to touch her up to perfection. After an hour William stopped, "Let's break love." Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and began to venture out of the icy water. "No finish now!," Riley yelled then turned and glared at Buffy. Seemingly inexplicably Buffy slid back into the water and began to pose again. William snapped a few more photos, but began to notice her lips turning blue. "She's freezing! Let's do lunch then we'll continue," William said as he began to pull his camera off the tri-pod. Buffy didn't budge from where she sat. Her lips turning blue her teeth chattering silent tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "I want this through with before lunch," Riley challenged as he puffed out his chest in a show of machismo. William ignored him flying past him to the pool and sticking his hand out towards the shivering girl in the frigid water. Tentatively Buffy took it and let him help her out. Riley immediately rushed to his girlfriend and pulled her close to him. "I said it needs to be down before lunch," Riley growled. William snorted at the man before him. "And I'm not going to bloody film the poor girl while she's freezing to death," William said icily. Riley pulled Buffy closer to him, "Fine we'll be in the trailer when you're ready."

Buffy timidly picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself not saying a word as she was lead to the trailer. Riley appeared to be draping his arm protectively around the girl who only stood 5' 2" and weighing in at only 103 pounds. Actually he was seething in anger and was biding his time until they entered the trailer. Immediately after entering the small enclosure Riley roughly pushed Buffy on the bed. "You little bitch! Don't you ever defy me again," he seethed angrily. Buffy cringed in fear, but she knew he wouldn't hit her in the middle of a shoot. "I'm sorry," she croaked out tears threatening to spill, "I'm so cold." Riley's face softened somewhat as he made his way to her and wrapped her in a blanket. Soon a timid knock could be heard at the door. Riley flung the door open barking out a what at the poor girl on the other side. "You're lunch order sir," she stumbled out as she handed him a box. Riley pulled the box from her and slammed the door in her face.

Buffy's face fell when she realized what he had ordered her. Plain chicken broth with tasteless wheat crackers. She licked her lips slowly as she stared at Riley's medium rare steak, baked potato, and steamed vegetables. Slowly she sipped her broth and munched her crackers. Finally she could stand the rumbling in her stomach no longer. "May I try yours?," she asked hopefully. Riley scowled at her, "Three more pounds baby." Buffy felt the tears stinging the back of her throat, but fought to keep them back. Resigning she continued to sip her broth and eat her crackers. After nearly an hour William came knocking on the door. Riley answered it glaring at the bleach blonde before him. If it weren't for this mans success Riley would never have let him film his beauty. "We've got the heater fixed whenever you're ready," he stated then turned away muttering, "you bloody abusive poof." Riley motioned for Buffy to follow him out. She quickly stood and grabbed some of the steak from the table popping it in her mouth chewing it furiously.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as she sunk into the now warm water. For nearly two hours they photographed. William singing his praises at the beautiful girl. Finally finishing up William clapped his hands and walked towards the pool. "Wonderful love I look forward to our next shoot. Sorry about the technical difficulties," he apologized as he helped her out of the pool. William quickly grabbed a towel from his assistant and wrapped it around the petite blonde. Riley lay passed out on a beach chair under an umbrella so William took the opportunity to speak to her alone.

"When's your next shoot love?," he asked.

"Not for a week, I think in Barbados," she revealed.

"Love are you alright?," he asked concerned for her.

"I'm fine William," she chuckled nervously.

"Take my card love, if you need anything at all, call me. I mean it," William said handing her a small card with his personal cell on it.

"Thank you, bye, it was a pleasure," she said.

The car ride home had been silent except for the constant growling of Buffy's stomach. Buffy didn't dare say anything at all. She had a week until her next shoot, which meant a week for any bruises to heal. Finally they arrived back at the hotel. Riley grabbed onto her arm and lead her to the elevator roughly. Tears were already fighting to be released. Her emerald pools were already wet with fear. Quickly Riley jabbed the penthouse button. Slowly the elevator made it's ascent stopping here and there to let people on and off. The doors opened at the very top of the building. As soon as the doors opened Riley pushed the small girl into the hall. Buffy tripped and fell slamming into the wall. Riley paid her no mind as he slid the magnetic key card and opened their door. "Get inside," he growled at her. Buffy grabbed onto the wall to steady herself then slowly walked inside resigning to her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley was finally asleep. Buffy tentatively swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood. Tip toeing she made her way into the bathroom and shut the door before flipping on the harsh over head light. Quickly the light flooded the room. Buffy stared down at her feet before finally looking up into the mirror. Her left cheek was dark red and puffy and she was sure their would be a bruise in a few hours. Her eyes were also red from crying so much. She could already see the bruises on her upper arms forming from where he grabbed her so hard. Slowly she opened her legs hissing as she did so. The insides of her thighs were bruised from his rough hands prying them apart. Buffy stared into the mirror silently wondering if she should just end it all. She knew she could not get away so what was the point of living right? She was the most sought after model of the time, yet she had no power over her own life. 

Buffy numbly walked over to the large Jacuzzi bath and started the water. Slowly she emerged herself in the scolding water. Her skin soon turning pink from the heat, but she welcomed it. She just wanted to feel something other then her day to day life filled with pain. Impassively she picked up a wash cloth and poured her favorite vanilla shower gel onto it soaping it into a rich lather. She gently scrubbed her skin washing away her boyfriend's touch before finally breaking down. Her small fame heaved with sobs. She cried for a time when her life was normal before all this. Buffy remembered when she had first met Riley. He had been so kind and sweet then she had became famous and all that changed. She laughed bitterly to herself remembering that she had never wanted this fame, but now she had it. Riley was the one who insisted that, despite her height, she would make a beautiful model. She still vividly remembered the day she was discovered.

_Riley had begged her to go to his father's office. He had gotten down on his knees and actually begged her. She chuckled at him and told him to stand and promised she would go. He was so sweet and had such high hopes for her. Her a model? Yeah right she was 5'2" while most were 6'. Slowly they made their way up the building in the large elevator. Riley had her dress in a few outfits while he took the pictures himself. He had left her there in that cold room while he had taken the photos up to his father. He claimed he did not want her height to hinder his father's decision. Buffy laughed at him and told him he was silly. She remembered being so infatuated with the muscular sandy haired boy. After nearly twenty minutes Riley finally returned his face beaming. "Dad's gonna give you a shot," he shouted as he lifted her up and swung her around. She remembered giggling freely at the genuine happiness that radiated from her boyfriend. _

If only she had known what her life was going to turn out like. Looking back on it all now she knew that with out a doubt she would give up all she had to be happy and free once again. Involuntarily she began to shiver at the waters now cooling temperature. Reluctantly she pulled the plug and stood in the rapidly descending water. She wrapped her self securely in a towel and then ventured back into the room. She silently looked through her suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top. Quickly she dropped the towel and dressed before sliding back into bed. Finally she allowed herself to breath and prayed to God that Riley wouldn't wake and force himself on her again. 

Buffy had finally fell asleep on the edge of the bed as far away from Riley as possible. Riley began to stir as soon as the first rays of light began to stream through the large windows. Riley rolled over to pull his girl closer to him and frowned when he was met with bed. He then noticed Buffy's small form huddled on the edge of the large California king bed. He scooted over to her and pulled her reluctant form into his strong embrace. He felt her tense, but chose to ignore it. He kissed her atop the head then stared down at her for a long time. He knew he had a special girl in his arms and it scared him. If she were to ever realize how strong she really could be she would leave him and he couldn't take that. 

Riley Finn knew he was nothing with out the small blonde that lay tensely in his arms. She was an integral part of his life even if he made her believe otherwise. He knew he was weak and that was why he did what he did to her. He had to show her he was strong and he was in charge. She was so easy to love. However, he had never been angered so easily by one person either. He would never let her leave. She had tried before on numerous occasions, but he had either thwarted her attempts or brought her back kicking and screaming. 

Gently Riley eased his arm out from under her and propped himself up on one arm. He smiled as she visibly relaxed into the soft pillow. He often stared at her counting his lucky stars that she was his. Slowly he brought his finger up and began to trace her lovely face. He watched as her eyes slowly flickered open. She immediately jerked away from him her eyes already wetting in fear. "Baby, I'm sorry," he breathed as he sat up and moved closer to her. Buffy tensed as he brought his arms around in a loving hug. He pulled back from her his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You believe me baby right? I'm so sorry baby," he pleaded with her. Buffy numbly shook her head yes as tears began to leak from her emerald pools. Riley pulled her into a strong embrace and began to kiss her several times. Buffy knew this wouldn't last long. However, as long as he was in a good mood she would take what she could. "Riley, I'm really hungry," she whispered sucking in a breath hoping he wouldn't become suddenly angered. 

Riley quickly reached for the menu on the bedside table and handed it to her. "Whatever you want baby," he lovingly said. Buffy quickly scanned it before he could change his mind then pointed at one of the meals. Riley quickly dialed zero then put in their order. Slowly Buffy began to relax hoping she wouldn't do anything to anger him. Riley flipped the television on then pulled Buffy onto his lap. Idly he traced his fingers up and down her side as he became engrossed in some war flick. Buffy closed her eyes and pretended that everything was normal. Without these reprieves from her normally violent life she didn't think she would make it. She pretended she was being held by her loving boyfriend who would never dream of laying a hand on her. Being held my a man who would never fathom starving her for magazine covers and money. Finally she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she said eagerly. Riley stood and motioned for her to stay as he made his way to the door. 

Buffy tried to eat slowly so as not to upset Riley. She was so hungry and she did not know when the next time was that she would be aloud to eat real food again. The three fluffy pancakes were covered in syrup and butter. She quickly cut them and began to eat steadily. She stopped briefly to stuff some eggs in her mouth. "Slow down baby you're gonna choke," Riley said pretending that he didn't keep food from her. Buffy looked up alarmed and quickly set her fork down. She slowly chewed then finally swallowed. "Finish eating baby," he prodded as he stood, "I'm gonna take a shower. Join me when your through." Buffy resignedly shook her head yes then waited until he left the room before she picked up her fork. She began to stuff her face with potatoes, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Finally she finished and downed her orange juice. She grabbed the discarded toast from Riley's plate and ate that as well. She sat there for a few moments before finally resigning to her fate and entering the bathroom.

She slowly divested herself of her clothing and entered the shower. Riley immediately brought her into a warm embrace. He lovingly kissed her temple. Buffy relished in the loving behavior and nearly forgot the violence he normally showed her. Slowly he kissed her down the side of her neck making his way to her clavicle. Buffy sighed letting herself get lost in the pleasure. Slowly Riley lifted her and pushed her into the shower wall. He paused before entering her and looked her deeply in the eyes. "I love you baby," he whispered, "you know that right?" Buffy shook her head yes then nervously bit her lower lip. Riley loved it when she bit her lip like that. He slowly sheathed himself inside of her causing Buffy to gasp in a mix of pleasured pain. She was still sore, but it also felt so good. Riley began to rock back and forth bringing Buffy nearly to completion before spilling inside of her. Buffy gasped then shuddered as her impending orgasm was denied. She knew better then to say anything though. Riley smiled as he pulled from her and gently set her back on her feet. Buffy quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed him before standing under the hot stream of water. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the feedback. I'm glad you guys like it so far. Keep reading.

Chapter 3

Vacation. Buffy's heart had plummeted at the mere mention of taking a vacation. She had tried to convince Riley that it wasn't a good time, but he had insisted. "Nonsense Buffy we'll go out to the farm just the two of us for one month. You need to rest before the whirlwind of photo shoots starts again," he insisted. Buffy resigned to her fate and followed him to the car. She knew this would be no vacation. She settled into the passenger seat and prayed they would die in a horrific accident.

Six hours later Riley pulled up to the small farm in Wisconsin. He looked over at his passenger and smiled at her snoring softly her head propped against the seat as she slept peacefully. He didn't have the heart to wake her. He slowly opened her door and undid her seatbelt lifting her effortlessly and carrying her inside the quaint farm house. He gently laid the petite girl on the upstairs bed then went back downstairs to bring in their things.

Several hours later Buffy awoke to the wafting smell of food cooking. Her stomach growled hungrily at the mere thought of food. Now it was ravaging at the smell of it. Cautiously she made her way into the kitchen. She stood in the door way not sure where she stood today with him. Riley looked up from stirring a pot. "Hey baby, dinner's almost ready go on and sit down," he motioned to the kitchen table. Buffy quickly sat down and patiently waited. Soon Riley placed a plate in front of her containing grilled chicken and fettuccini alfredo as well as a bowl of garden salad. "Looks wonderful," she commented. Riley smiled widely at her comment and sat down as well. Riley took his first bite before speaking again, "I figure you can deviate from you diet for a bit. As long as you exercise," he informed her. Buffy took a bite then chewed quickly swallowing it, "I promise I will." Riley seemed satisfied with her answer and continued to eat. Buffy made herself slowly eat her meal although she wanted to just tear into it. Finally they finished and Riley stood grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. "What about the dishes?," she said trying hold off the inevitable. "Tomorrow," he whispered seductively in her ear.

Buffy lay unmoving underneath Riley as he pumped away inside of her. She could feel his hot sweaty hard body pressed against hers. She could feel his hot breath blow against her neck with every grunt he elicited. She could feel everything except pleasure. Riley wasn't too big in the size department and he really didn't care if she came or not. She could feel the bile beginning to rise in her throat. She didn't love this man. She couldn't love this man. In order to hurry him along she wrapped her legs around him and began to moan. That was his undoing suddenly she heard him grunt her name then felt him cum. He collapsed atop her then rolled over. He pulled her onto his chest and began to stroke her hair willing her to fall asleep.

Buffy awoke alone in the bed that was smaller then she was used to. She quickly jumped in the shower then dressed in her jogging suit and running shoes made her way down stairs. She searched for Riley and finally found him lounging in the living room. "I'm gonna go for a run," she said meekly prepared that he may shoot the idea down. "K, babe, but be careful," he said over his shoulder as he flipped through the channels. Buffy took off out of the door not giving him another chance to change his mind.

The pounding of her feet hitting the pavement echoed in her mind. She welcomed the reprieve of her daily thoughts. Buffy wished she could just run forever never going back to that man in that farm house. Soon her thoughts drifted to the strange behavior of the man that claimed to love her. He was acting so different and she didn't understand it at all. However, she knew one thing the second she let her guard down it would all come crashing down. Turning one more corner she made it back to the farmhouse. Slowly she began to walk around the farm entering her cool down faze.

They had been at the farm for two weeks and Riley had been behaving like a perfect gentleman. Buffy, however, had yet to let her guard down. She still did whatever he asked just in case. She couldn't remember the last time she had told him no. Riley entered the bedroom carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Rise and shine baby," he said holding the flowers out towards her, "Get dressed we're gonna go to town for breakfast." Buffy took the flowers then inhaled their sickly sweet scent before setting them on the table. She quickly showered and through on a sundress before heading downstairs. Riley held the door to the car open for her then shut it after she sat down. Briefly Buffy caught herself thinking that everything was fine now. All they needed was little time by themselves and everything was fine. Perhaps she had been neglecting him and that's why he behaved so.

Riley pulled up in front of the small diner and quickly hopped out and ran to the other side to open the door for her. "Thank you," she said quietly as he helped her out of the car. Riley grasped her hand and walked into the restaurant with her. "Ya'll can sit anywhere," the stout woman said from behind the counter. "Ricky we gots customers," she yelled over her shoulder. Riley smiled as Buffy tried to hide her giggles. Riley lead the small blonde girl over to a table in the corner. A lengthy dark haired boy appeared with menus, "And what can I get chyall to drink?," the boy asked not really looking up from his pad of paper. They put in their drink orders then began to inspect the menu. The pimply faced boy returned with their drinks, "Ya'll ready to order?," he asked. Buffy smiled then gave him or order. The boy looked up wide eyed when he recognized the girl.

"Wait just a gosh darn minute! You're that famous lady on all those magazines that my sister reads. Ma! Ma! Call Geraldine! Ma! It's the lady from the magazines," he began to yell excitedly.

Soon a small crowd enveloped their table. "Cindy Crawford?," the heavy set woman from the counter yelled.

"Nah Ma she's old. It's that Lizbeth Summers girl that Geraldine's so obsessed with," the dark haired boy yelled again.

Soon Buffy was having napkins, papers, pens, and pencils thrust in her face. People were shouting out their names and such asking for autographs. Buffy smiled nervously as she began to scrawl out her signature politely. Riley stood from the table and pushed his way through the people until he was in front of Buffy. "Look we're just trying to enjoy our breakfast here. Please back off you're making her uncomfortable," he pleaded with the people. Politely most of the people left only a few lingered by. "Really folks we're tying to have a vacation here," he stated. Finally they all left and Riley sat down next to her. "Thank you," she breathed relieved to have the throng of people not so close to her. Not many people knew that Elizabeth Summers suffered from panic attacks when in large groups of people. Oddly enough the attacks hadn't started until she became famous.

Soon their order arrived and they ate peacefully. Once through with breakfast they settled their bill then ventured out into the small town. The walked in and out of shops exploring the antique setting. "You want ice cream?," he asked. Buffy shook her head and followed him into the small parlor. They ordered then sat down to indulge. "I've got to use the restroom," Riley revealed as he stood. Buffy watched him retreat then continued indulging in the treat she didn't often get. A few seconds later a tall dark haired boy approached her.

"Hey beautiful," he stated coolly. Buffy didn't even look up not thinking he was talking to her.

"Aw playing hard to get?," he asked as he took Riley's seat.

"Huh? You're talking to me? Sorry. Look my boyfriend will be right back," she stated as simply as she could.

"I'm Ford and that boy of yours well he doesn't deserve you. Look at him leaving you all alone," the boy admonished.

"Please just leave me alone," she pleaded nervously not wanting Riley to see her talking to him.

"How about I take you out sometime," the boy pressed.

"I'm -," Buffy began, but was cut off by Riley.

"Hey baby who's this?," he asked sweetly betraying his true nature.

"I… uh… he was just leaving," she stumbled out.

Ford reluctantly gave the seat back up and sulked off. Riley picked up both ice creams and threw them in the trash roughly grabbing Buffy's arm. It took every ounce of resolve not to yelp out in pain. He dragged her back to the car thrusting her into the seat. He hopped in the driver's seat then sped out onto the dusty highway. "I leave you alone for one fucking minute and you're already trying to get into another guys bed!," Riley screamed. Buffy knew better then to argue or explain. It wouldn't matter what she said Riley would twist it and turn it into what he wanted to hear. "What do you have to say for yourself?," he screamed. Tears were already flowing freely down her trembling cheeks. "I'm sorry," she cried out as he roughly grabbed her thigh. "So you admit it!," he screamed once again. "No! I… NO! I asked him to leave!," she tried to explain. Roughly Riley back handed her causing her head to fly into the window and knock her out.

Three Days Later…

Buffy slowly fluttered her eyes open adjusting to the harsh light. She blinked through the stinging and peered around her. She was in a hospital room. How had she gotten into a hospital room? Images of an angry Riley in the car flooded her mind. She couldn't remember anything past that. She fumbled with the remote and pressed the button that called the nurse in. "Hon you had us worried," the blonde girl remarked as she checked her vitals. She then poured her a glass of water and stuck a straw in it then handed it to her patient. "I'll go get Dr. Giles. I'm Tara by the way," the girl stated as she left the room.

"Ah, Miss Summers you're awake," the doctor remarked as he strode in.

"I… what happened," she rasped out.

"You were severely beaten and have been unconscious for three days," the doctor revealed.

"Riley? Where is he?," she asked.

"Mr. Finn is being held in our local jail Miss Summers. We do believe he is the one that did this to you," the doctor said staring into her face for any sign of what happened.

"I… I… don't remember. Ice cream… we had ice cream," she babbled incoherently.

"I'm sure you're memory will return in due time Miss Summers. For now just rest and get better," the kindly doctor told her before he left.

Buffy knew she had to get Riley out of jail. He was going to kill her. He had been in jail while she was unconscious for three days. She smiled weakly as the nurse returned with food. "You must be starved," the nurse said as she sat the food on the bed tray. Seemingly out of nowhere the nurse spoke, "I had an abusive boyfriend once. Daddy ran him right out of town with a shotgun as soon as he found out. Don't drop the charges, Elizabeth, he'll never stop." Buffy broke out in a wrack of sobs at hearing the truth in the girls words. She knew he would never stop not until she was dead, yet she felt powerless to get away. Tara immediately pulled the sobbing blonde into her arms and comforted her as best she could.

Tentatively Buffy picked up the phone and dialed the number she had memorized. She listened as it rang and rang until finally the familiar voice said hello.

"William? It's me ah Buffy," she stated nervously into the phone.

"What is it love?," he asked concerned that she was calling.

"I'm in the hospital and I don't have anyone. I'm scared," she cried into the phone.

"Where are you love? I'll be there as soon as I can," William breathed into the phone.

"Um Turtle Lake, Wisconsin," she revealed.

"I'm on my way just hang on," he promised her.

Nearly a five hour flight later William was in Wisconsin. He quickly got a rental car and drove to Turtle Lake and found the hospital. He made his way through the small facility. "I'm looking for Buffy… ah sorry Elizabeth Summers," he said frantically. "Room 113," the woman spilled easily. William made his way down the corridor until he found the room. He entered the room to find the battered and bruised girl he sought. She was sound asleep evidence of the tears she had been crying dried to her cheeks. He gently sat on the edge of the bed careful not to wake her. He gently pushed her hair out of her face startled when her eyes flew open in panic. "It's just me love," he whispered gently to her. He smiled as she seemed to relax a little. "Tell me what happened love," he prodded gently. Buffy shook her head as tears began to glisten in her eyes. "I don't remember. I just remember having ice cream then this boy hitting on me and Riley got so mad. We were driving and he hit me and that's all I remember," she sobbed out. "There there pet it's alright. As soon as you're ready I'll take you home and they'll put that bastard in jail for what he did to you," he said seething in anger. "No!," she panicked, "His father will get him out and he'll come for me. I shouldn't have called you." William backed away a little. "S'alright love calm down. I'll have a talk with the bastard then. It's not right hittin' on a woman and all," William said sadly.

Soon Buffy had cried herself back to sleep. The nurse entered the room and checked her vitals. "Are you the boyfriend?," she asked wryly. "No, but I would be if she'd let me," the man said sadly. "I heard they let him out. Lack of evidence," the nurse revealed. William shook his head in understanding then took the seat in the corner. "I ain't leaving until I talk to the bastard," William said defiantly. The nurse just nodded her head then left the room. He had been watching guard for several hours before Riley finally showed up. William immediately stood blocking Buffy from Riley's view. "Let's go outside and talk mate," the man with the British accent insisted. Riley shook his head, "I want to see my girl friend." William pushed the boy in front of him, "Outside!" Riley threw his hands up and walked outside with the angry man.

"You get you're rocks off hurting women?," William asked as he pushed Riley.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I got home and found her that way," Riley lied.

"Sod off no one believes that for a second. Why don't you hit me!," William said pushing Riley again.

"Get the fuck away from me William. I'll never let her shoot for you again," Riley threatened.

"Show me what a man you are Riley. Hit me!," William yelled again.

"I mean it William," Riley warned.

"You bloody wanker if I ever hear of you hitting her or see you hurting her again I will kill you," he growled into the man's face as he turned to leave.

Riley watched angrily as the man left. He returned to he hospital room and sat down beside Buffy's bed. He had never hurt her this bad before. He had never put her in the hospital before. He was lucky she didn't say anything or he would still be in jail right now. He gently rubbed her face with his palm willing her to rouse. Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she immediately began to panic. She backed away as far as she could. "Please don't hurt me," she breathed. "Shhh baby of course I won't hurt you," he said trying to soothe her. Buffy relaxed a little as he sat there stroking her absentmindedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally Angel enters the story. I'm glad you guys like it so far.

A/N: I really don't know how much models make so the figure in here might be low or might be high.

Chapter 4

Buffy Summers once again thrust back into her modeling career. She had a shoot that afternoon with up and coming Xander Harris. She would be modeling the evening wear of Cordelia Chase the most prominent designer of the day. Riley escorted into the large warehouse building where everything was already set up. She quickly made her way from Riley and sat in her make up chair letting her artist take over from there. Finally she was done to Willow's satisfaction. She shimmied into the elegant red gown frowning as the ugly bruise on her arm made it's self known. She quickly stowed back over to the make up table. "Just a moment Mr. Harris," she called out behind her. "Xander, really, just call me Xander," the goofy man called after her. "Willow can you help me?," she asked pointing to the small bruise on her arm. Willow frowned then picked up the concealer and got to work. "Buffy you have to get away from him," Willow whispered as she stowed a look at the man in questions. Buffy fought back the tears that always seemed to be looming close by. "Thanks Will I got to go," she said not even acknowledging the comment made by her closest and only friend.

Buffy was exhausted after five hours and 15 dress changes. Finally Xander yelled the words she had been praying for, "That's a wrap! You were wonderful Elizabeth." Buffy smiled then trudged over to her changing area. She quickly shed herself of the dress and donned her track pants and tee. Riley entered the room soon after. "You ready I'm beat," he said as he reached for her. Sighing Buffy grabbed her bag and followed him out to the car. He was beat? She was the one who had just spent five hours working while he sat there watching her. She told him he didn't have to come, but he always insisted. She had never once been to a photo shoot by herself. Finally they made it to the car and drove in silence towards their home.

William and Willow had been working on a plan together secretly to pull Buffy from that abusive bastards clutches. William thought that perhaps they had finally worked out the perfect temporary plan. They knew Buffy would ultimately have to make the decision to leave him herself. No matter how hard they tried it would never work if she didn't agree. Besides killing the bloody poof, which Willow had quickly shot down citing prison as her main reason, they had no other way. William made his way up to the modeling agency of Finn and Taylor. He strode up to the fake blonde secretary chuckling at the name on the desk 'Harmony'. "Hey sweets I've got an appointment with Daniel Finn," he spoke easily. Harmony giggled for no apparent reason other then to flirt with the handsome man, "You're name sir?," she asked huskily. "William Wright," he quickly told her. The girl quickly picked up the phone then let the person on the other end know who was here. "Go right in," she said motioning to the door.

"William my favorite photographer what brings you here today?," he asked

"I want to hire one of your models," he revealed as he shook hands with the slightly older gentleman.

"Well of course and which one this time and for what?," Finn asked always on guard around the man.

"Summers and it's for a friend of mine. He wants to sketch her in person alone," he said waiting for the response.

"Sketch her? For what? Alone? I don't think Riley will allow that," the man said knowing how protective his son was of the small blonde.

"We're prepared to pay handsomely say 75,000 per five hour session?," William asked hopefully.

"Make it 100,000 and we've got a deal, but I want to see these sketches," Mr. Finn added.

"No Riley he can't work if there are others around," William said making sure to keep the abuser out of the way.

"I deal with him don't you worry," Daniel Finn assured.

Both men shook hands then parted ways. Now all that was left was to convince his friend.

Buffy was surprised to learn that she would be attending sessions with an artist by herself. Riley hadn't seemed to please, but his father was the boss so he had to do as he was told. Begrudgingly Riley took the small blonde across town to a small loft apartment. He walked her to the door and waited patiently for the artist to answer. "You must be Elizabeth please come in I'm Angelus," the handsome dark haired man revealed. Angelus watched as the small blonde pried her hand from the boy next to her. Angelus stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you." Riley resentfully took his hand and shook it, "Riley. Five hours and I'll be back not a minute later." Angelus quirked and eyebrow at the boys tone. "Sure thing," Angelus said as he shut the door in the boys face.

Angelus turned around to see the small blonde fidgeting nervously. Angelus motioned for her to enter the living room where he had a scene set up. "Sorry I've never done this before," she squeaked out. Angelus smirked at her, "Relax you'll do fine. Just sit here and yes just like that… move this… perfect… now don't move." Buffy sat still for nearly an hour before Angelus picked up a Polaroid camera and snapped a few pictures. "Break time," he said as he picked up a sheet and covered his easel. Buffy relaxed a little then stood to stretch. "Lunch?," he asked. Buffy nodded her head yes, "Sounds great." Angelus walked over to his balcony and stared down into the street. "I think we'll order in your body guard is down there waiting," Angelus remarked as he walked to the phone. Buffy blushed profusely as she quickly walked over and peered out. "He's a little protective," she stammered as she quickly left the balcony before Riley spotted her. Angelus just quirked a brow wondering why his friend had set this all up. "Chinese?," he asked staring at her intently. Buffy just shook her head yes then sat down on one of the chairs.

Angelus sat down across from her and awkward silence enveloping them. Buffy fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt. Angelus had many preconceived notions already about this girl. He figured her to be unintelligent, snobby, and self absorbed. "So Elizabeth how long have you been modeling?," he asked trying to fill their time with something other then silence. "A little over a year," she started, "Riley he wanted it and then it just took off from there." Angelus shook his head in understanding then the doorbell rang. Quickly Angelus answered the door and paid for the Chinese food. Buffy's stomach began to growl as soon as the scent of the food hit her nostrils. Angelus sat the bag on the table then went to his small kitchen and grabbed a couple of plates and forks. "Help yourself," he said handing her one set. Buffy loaded her plate up with food then began to eat quickly. Angelus watched in shock as she quickly ate her food as if she would never eat again. Well that was preconceived notion out the window. At least this one ate he thought to himself. Buffy blushed as she realized Angelus was staring at her. She made herself slow down and slowly continued to digest her food.

Once they finished eating Angelus once again arranged her into position using the Polaroid's as a guide. For the next two hours Angelus continued to sketch in earnest. She really was beautiful Angelus thought to himself as he stroked his pencil on the vast paper. He would never think her a model, however, he guessed it was because of her height. She was also a little too skinny for his tastes. He could see what William saw in her though. Angelus sighed realizing that he couldn't draw anymore. "We'll stop for the day," he said as he covered the easel with a sheet. "We have an hour," Buffy said looking at her watch. "We could spend it getting to know each other," he offered. Buffy shook her head as she stood from her seat and stretched the fatigue out of her muscles.

Angelus sat down on the couch next to her. "What did you do before you became a model?," he asked genuinely interested in her. "I was going to school. Just general Ed stuff. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Then I met Riley," she explained. Angelus noticed how her voice grew sad at the mention of her boyfriend. Quickly he changed the subject, "So do you like it? The modeling I mean?" Buffy shook her head yes. "Its fun, but challenging. I enjoy it and the photographers are great," she said happily. "Challenging," he snorted not realizing he said it out loud until he looked at the girl's face. "Have you ever had a horrible day? I mean really awful could've been the worst day of your life kind of day?," she asked sadly. Angelus captivated by the sorrow in her voice and the pain in her eyes shook his head yes. "Try having one of those days and still shooting magnificently enough to have it grace the cover of magazines. Try pushing all the pain you're feeling deep down inside and pretending to not have a care in the world. Then try doing that on blistering hot day wearing a warm fur coat or on a freezing January day in a frigid bath of water," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear as a few tears silently slid down her cheek. Realizing she had just bared part of her soul to this strange man she barely knew. She quickly shook her head and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry," she nervously laughed out trying to hide her sadness. Angelus was just about to speak when a loud knock interrupted him. Buffy stood up abruptly, "That's Riley I have to go." Angelus watched as she fled the room and walked out of his door and into Riley's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really glad you all like the story thus far. Riley will get his I'm sure of it, but I just haven't decided how I want to take it yet. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 5

William waited until he saw Riley and Buffy get in the car and speed off down the street. He quickly left his car pressing the alarm button, hearing the familiar beep, as he walked across the street. He walked briskly up the stairs then knocked on the door of his friends loft apartment. Angelus threw the door open, "Spike why the hell did you set this all up?" William, or Spike as his childhood friends knew him, walked in slapping his friend on the back as he did so. "She needs some time alone sometimes you know. And she doesn't get that very often," Spike revealed to his friend. Angelus glared at his friend knowing he wasn't telling him everything. "Can I see it?," Spike asked making his way over to the easel in the corner of the room and starting to lift the sheet. Angelus quickly walked over to him holding the sheet in place. "It's not finished yet," Angelus gritted out annoyed at his friend. "Bloody hell, I don't care and I'm paying for the damn thing," Spike scoffed. Angelus shook his head then glared at his friend daring him to try again. Spike threw his hands up then pulled an envelope out of his leather jacket. Nonchalantly he threw the thick envelope on the table, "Cash just like you wanted. See you next week, Peaches." Angelus fumed at the mention of the nickname Spike was so fond of. "Yeah next week, see ya," Angelus said his thoughts already back to the small blonde that had spent the afternoon in his apartment.

Buffy could tell Riley was not happy. He had said nothing from the time they left the apartment. She braved a glance his way and could see the anger just radiating from his face. What did she do? She was working the whole time. She guessed it really didn't matter if she did anything or not Riley would always be angry with her. She tried so hard to make him happy. She tried so hard to make every body happy. Every body except herself she thought wryly. Finally they pulled into the parking garage to their apartment building. She quickly got out and followed Riley who was already halfway to the elevator. She stumbled into the elevator just before the doors closed. She couldn't live like this for one more second. Bravely she walked over to him and gently grabbed his arm draping it around her. "I missed you," she lied hoping to ease his anger. She breathed a sigh of relief when he kissed the top of her head and she felt him relax a little.

Buffy held onto Riley's hand lovingly hoping to placate him enough. They made their way out of the elevator and into the hallway. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as they entered the apartment ready for the blow that never came. Riley sat on the couch pulling her down onto his lap. "What did you do?," he asked a hint of anger lining his voice. "He just drew me," she said simply. Riley played with the hem of her shirt then turned her so he could look her in the eye. "What did you wear?," he gritted out as if he believed she would lie to him. "Just what I'm wearing now," she said. Riley shook his head then stood carrying her to the room with him. Buffy held onto him afraid he would drop her. She closed her eyes as Riley placed her on the bed and began to undress her.

Angelus didn't understand why his thoughts kept wandering back to the girl. He found himself looking forward to seeing her again. She would be here in an hour. He had finished the sketch he had started from memory. He sat it to the side then quickly set the scene up for the next one. He understood why Spike wanted so many damn sketches of the beautiful girl. Angelus began to make their lunch remembering Spike said that he had to be sure to feed her. Finally he heard the knock on the door and opened it to find Riley and Elizabeth. He smiled widely at the boy then opened the door motioning for her to come in. She quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Riley hoping she could keep him from being angry with her today as well. "See you later," she stated as she walked in. Angelus just slammed the door in the guys face. He really didn't get a good vibe from the guy.

"I thought we could eat first," he said as he motioned towards the small table in the corner.

"Sure," she said taking a seat.

"I hope you like pasta. It's my specialty," he smiled as he sat the pot of four cheese tortellini in marinara sauce on the table.

"I love pasta," she said as she hungrily looked at the food.

"Help yourself," he motioned towards the pot, "Let me get the salad and garlic bread."

Buffy eagerly filled her plate with a large portion of the pasta. Angelus' eyebrows rose at the obvious display of hunger. He heard her stomach rumble loudly, but quickly dismissed it. He sat down across from her not believing his eyes as she quickly stuffed the food in her mouth. Buffy stopped when she realized she must look like a starved animal. She mentally made herself slow down. She realized it was too late when Angelus spoke. "Elizabeth are you okay?," he asked concerned. Buffy quickly laughed it off saying she was fine, but had skipped breakfast that day and was starving. Angelus made a show of believing her, but in all reality he knew only a person who hadn't ate a proper meal in days or weeks even would eat with such ravenous hunger. "There's plenty. Eat all you want okay?," he asked making sure she understood. Buffy blushed then shook her head in agreement. Finally after nearly 45 minutes they had finished.

Buffy stood nervously awaiting her orders for the day. Angelus made his way into his bedroom returning with a dress. "I think it's your size. It should fit, but if not we'll see what we can do," he said handing her the dress. Buffy took it and looked at how beautiful it was. "The bathroom's there," he said motioning to a door far off in the corner. Buffy smiled and entered the bathroom and quickly dressed in the elegant off the shoulder gown. Angelus' breath was stolen right from him when she exited the bathroom. Quickly he shook it off and walked over to her. "Gorgeous," he breathed, "um can you put you're hair up?" Buffy shook her head then quickly styled loosely atop her head as best she could. "Like this?," she asked. Angelus nodded incapable of speech as he stared at the dainty blonde before him. "Nearly perfect," he said to her as he produced a beautiful gold necklace with a gold heart shaped locket hanging from it. Angelus motioned for her to come to the couch where he had her drape across it. He arranged her just as he wanted then sat down and began to sketch in earnest.

Angelus smiled as he continued to draw the beautiful girl that lay across his couch. She had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago and looked so peaceful. Angelus looked at the clock and couldn't believe that he had been drawing for nearly four hours. He grimaced when he realized her boyfriend would be up in about five minutes. Quickly he threw a sheet over his latest piece of work then got up and stretched his limbs. "Elizabeth, wake up," he said gently prodding her awake. He watched as the beautiful green eyes of the girl were revealed. "You're boyfriend will be here in a few minutes. You want to get changed?," he asked as he hovered over her. Buffy shook her head yes then yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. "How long was I out?," she asked as she stood. "Couple of hours," he told her as he began to put away his art stuff. Buffy made her way to the bathroom and began to get changed.

Angelus grimaced when he heard the knock on the door. He figured it would be rude to leave the guy standing out there. He reluctantly opened the door and motioned for him to come him. "She's just changing she'll be out in a minute," Angelus informed him as he went back to what he was doing. Riley stood back and took in the scene before him. He saw the table where evidence of the meal they shared together sat. He also saw the couch where the easel was set up in front of. He assumed that was where she had been sketched. Soon Buffy emerged from the bathroom. "I hung the dress on the shower rod, oh Riley," she said as she made her way over to him. Riley protectively pulled Buffy into a passionate kiss. Angelus smirked at the twerps obvious attempt to prove to him that Elizabeth was his. "Alright see you next time Elizabeth," Angelus said as he waved goodbye. Meekly Buffy said goodbye and followed Riley out.

Riley squeezed Buffy hard on the side as he held her close to him. Buffy's heart sank as she realized he was once again angry. Buffy never knew where she stood with him. She doubted she would be able placate him as easily as she had the previous week. She knew this had been a long time coming and was resigned to just take it. Riley pushed her down into her seat before finally getting in and driving away. Buffy's once vibrant emerald eyes shone with unshed tears. What would he do to her? How angry was he? What had she done? These were the questions that swirled their way through her mind. Finally the pulled into the parking garage. Buffy knew it would be only a matter of minutes before her questions would be answered. Silently she followed Riley into the elevator then into their apartment.

Riley immediately pushed Buffy into the wall. "You fuck him? Huh?," he screamed at her. Buffy shook her head no tears falling already. "Why'd you need to change? Don't fucking lie to me!," he screamed as he backhanded her hard. Buffy yelped as she fell back into the wall. "No! It was for the drawing. I swear," she cried back at him. Riley roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her into the bedroom. Buffy whimpered in pain as he threw her onto the bed. "You think I won't know if you fucked him?," he growled merely an inch from her face. Buffy shook her head, "I swear Riley I didn't." Brutally Riley ripped her shirt from her causing Buffy to shriek in pain. That's when he saw it. The tiny gold locket. "What the fuck is this?," he screamed as he grabbed it and pulled it from her neck. Buffy's eyes became wide in fear. Shit! She had forgotten to take it off. "It was for the sketch. I forgot to take it off. Please Riley stop… Please I'm sorry," she sobbed. Riley flung the offending piece of medal behind him not caring what happened to it. Violently he began to tug her pants off. Buffy knowing what would happen next began to retreat deep within herself.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sure you guys will love this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I will keep updating. My grandparents want me to come visit and they live in the dark ages so no internet. I will post as soon as I get back though (probably several chapters) I'm not leaving for a couple of days so check back soon for updates. As always read and review!

Chapter 6

Buffy cowered in the bathroom nursing her many bruises. Riley was passed out as usual. It seemed punishing her, as he called it, left him quite exhausted. After nearly an hour of making herself as presentable as possible she made her way into the bedroom. She had to find that damn locket. She quickly stowed a look over to the bed to be sure Riley was still out. Silently she dropped to her knees and began to search for the locket. She smiled when she found it, but then her heart quickly sank when she saw the broken chain. Scrambling when she heard the sheets rustle she quickly wrapped it in some tissue and stuffed it in her purse. She breathed a sigh of relief when Riley didn't rouse.

Cautiously Buffy made her way into the kitchen. She was starving and he'd already hurt her so what more could he do right? She opened the fridge and pulled out some lunchmeat, cheese, dressing, lettuce, and tomato. She quickly put the items in between some wheat bread and then hurriedly ate it. Hastily she began to hide the evidence by wiping down the counter top and cleaning the dishes. Suddenly she stilled when she felt him behind her. "What are you doing?," he asked lightly yet menacingly. "Cleaning," she lied laughing nervously. Riley tsked at her knowing she was lying to him. "Cheating on your diet again," he said as he opened the fridge to see what she had eaten. Buffy gave him a disbelieving look. "I… No… I," Buffy began to stammer out, but was soon cut off by Riley's angry words. "You think I didn't see the lunch you shared with that bastard," Riley screamed at her as he stepped closer. Unconsciously Buffy backed away bringing her arms up to ward off any violence he might wish to impose. Violently he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him causing her to cry out in pain. "GET. YOUR. LITTLE. ASS. IN. THAT. BEDROOM," Riley growled pointedly in her face as he pushed her away.

Buffy nervously waited on the bed unsure of what Riley would do. Fretfully she fidgeted with her hands daring to look up when her assailant entered the room. "I've tried with you Buffy. Really I have, but you always have to fuck up don't you?," he asked waiting for her to reply. Buffy's face turned white when he began to undo his belt. Numbly Buffy shook her head as she backed away from him. Her movements were deterred upon hitting the headboard. Slowly Riley pulled the belt from the loops then doubled over in his hand. "Get on your stomach," he barked as he brought the belt down several times in his hand. Reluctantly Buffy complied not daring to speak. She sucked in a deep breath of air as she felt Riley lift her dress and grab onto her under ware. Buffy bit her lower lip in order to keep herself from crying out when he viciously ripped the tiny piece of cloth from her. Squeezing her eyes tightly she heard the hiss as the belt made it's way through the air then landed savagely upon her bare ass.

William once again made his way up to his friends loft. He knocked then waited patiently for the door to open. Angelus opened the door and let his friend come in. "I've finished this one," he said as he pulled the first drawing out from behind his couch. Spike stared at for several minutes. "She's fucking gorgeous," Spike whispered as he handed Angelus the envelope in his hand. Angelus sat down then motioned for Spike to join him.

"What's with the boyfriend?," Angelus asked.

"The bloody poof is a jackass," Spike stated easily.

"He waits outside for her the entire time and he comes up right at five hours," Angelus revealed.

"I'll figure something out. So what are you working on now?," Spike asked changing the subject.

"The evening gown you brought over. I'll finish it up next time though," Angelus explained.

"See you next week peaches," Spike said as he stood and left the apartment.

Angelus lay on his bed staring at the unfinished piece of art. She really was gorgeous. She had a beautiful face and a lovely body. He really wanted to see what she looked like under her clothes. He wondered… no… Spike would kill him… the boyfriend would hate him. Shaking his head of the thoughts he counted the hours until she would show up at his door. Angelus must have dozed off because he was roused by the sound of knocking at the door. He quickly stood and opened it to find Elizabeth and the overbearing asshole standing there. "Sorry I dozed off come on in," he said as he stood aside. Dutifully Buffy rose on her tiptoes and pecked Riley on the cheek then ventured inside.

Buffy dug through her purse then pulled out the wad of tissue paper she had stuffed there a week earlier. Shakingly she handed it to Angelus, "I'm sorry I broke it. I didn't mean to… I forgot to… and then…" Angelus quickly cut off her babbling. "Don't worry about it I can get a new chain," he said trying to soothe her fears. Angelus took the locket from her and placed in a bowl sitting atop his coffee table. "I thought I'd just order pizza today," he revealed as he picked up the phone. Buffy shook her head in agreement then nervously sat down. "So Elizabeth if you want to just go get into that dress and wash all that dreadful make up off," he started to say then saw the look of panic in the small girls eyes. She had never worn make up really to any of their other sessions. Sure a little lipstick and eye shadow, but not the heavy concealer and powder she had on now. "Are you alright?," he asked as he stepped towards her. "I'm fine… I … just fell… and I have a nasty bruise," she lied. Angelus shook his head in understanding, "That's fine I'd still prefer you with out the makeup." Buffy resigned to her fate stood and went to the bathroom.

Upon exiting the bathroom Angelus gasped when he saw how nasty the bruise really was. She must have put gallons of make up on to cover that thing. Not realizing what he was doing he quickly walked to her and gently stroked his hand over the bruise. "Elizabeth are you alright?," he asked. Buffy shook her head yes trying to hold back the tears. Then Angelus began to notice other bruises. "What happened to your arms. Who grabbed you?," he asked angrily. Buffy shook her head, "No body… It was an accident… Let's just get to work," she stammered out as the tears she was fighting so hard to keep back began to fall forth. Angelus did the only thing he could think of doing he bent in slowly and captured her lips in a sweet tantalizing kiss. Buffy closed her eyes and marveled in the way it felt. Kissing Riley had never felt like this. Realizing what was happening Buffy gasped and pulled away quickly. "We can't do this," she said as she pulled away from him. Angelus firmly, but gently held her close to him. He didn't know why, but he felt an urge to protect her.

Buffy's head was filled with conflicting emotions. Fear for what Riley would do to her. Passion for this man she barely knew. Relief that she didn't have to hide the bruises from him any longer. Buffy hadn't even realized that Angelus now had her pressed firmly against him and he was beginning to unzip the dress she wore. Angelus had to see where else she was hurt. He felt her sobs get worse as the dress fell to her feet. He felt her tiny hands grasp his shirt in fear. "Shhhh I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered as he gently pulled her away. He grimaced at the state of her body. Bruises adorned her everywhere. "Eiliz-," he began, but was cut off by the small blonde. "Buffy, call me Buffy," she whispered sadly through her weeping. Angelus nodded his head then guided her towards the couch. He pulled her down on the couch grabbing a blanket off the back of it and wrapping it securely around her. "Who did this to you?," he asked already knowing the answer. Buffy shook her head her cries becoming louder. "Was it Riley?," Angelus ventured hoping that if he said it for her she would admit it. Buffy just shook her head yes then buried her face into the crook of his neck. Angelus held her for a long time neither one speaking. Then a knock at the door disturbed them. Buffy tensed when she thought it may be Riley. "Stay here," he said as he stood and went to the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was the pizza boy.

Angelus brought the pizza in and sat it on the coffee table in front of her. "Just the pizza," he said as he ventured into the kitchen returning shortly after with a couple of plates. Angelus opened the box and put a few slices on each plate handing her one. Buffy ate savagely not having ate real food for nearly a week. For the first time Angelus now understood why she ate the way she did. "He keeps food from you?," Angelus asked sadly as he put more pizza on her plate. Buffy immediately stopped eating ashamed of herself. "I… I'm fat," she said through trembling lips. Angelus stared disbelievingly at the girl whom he thought to be way too skinny. "You're no such thing. Is that what that bastard tells you?," he asked not really expecting an answer. Buffy just shook her head yes then began to sob again. "Stay here," he said as he ventured into his room returning with a long t shirt. "Put this on someone is coming up here in a minute," he stated as he picked up the phone. Obediently Buffy put the shirt on then continued to eat her pizza as slowly as she could manage.

Angelus stowed into his bedroom shutting the door before turning the phone on and dialing the familiar number. He waited patiently while the phone rang letting out a sigh of relief when it was finally answered. "Get you're ass up here," he growled into the phone. "Don't give me that bull shit. I see you right now. That's what I thought," he said into the phone before hanging it up. Angelus ventured back out into the living room nervously pacing back and forth. He spared a glance at the petite blonde several times. What the hell was he doing? He barely knew the is girl. Why the fuck did he care if some bastard used her as a punching bag? She stayed with him so why did he care? He was pulled out of his thoughts as the knock on the door sounded. Buffy immediately tensed up then relaxed when she saw it was William. Angelus grabbed Spike and pulled him into his bedroom, "We need to talk."

"Now you want to tell me why you set this shit up?," Angelus asked as quietly as he could.

"You saw 'em them? The bruises?," Spike asked.

"Yeah, now what do we do?," Angelus asked as he was reminded of the badly beaten girl.

"I was sort of hoping you would fuck the guy up and me and blondie out their could run off together," Spike revealed.

"I'm definitely going down there, but you two running off together. No I don't think so. She's gonna stay with me for a while," Angelus revealed jealously.

Angelus didn't wait for Spike to speak again before leaving the room. He walked over to Buffy. Damn it! What was he doing? Why was he angry at the thought of Buffy and Spike running off together. "I'm gonna go down stairs and talk to your… Riley. You can stay here okay? For as long as you like," he explained to her as he stood to leave. Buffy jumped from the couch grabbing onto his hand. "No!, you can't. We can't… no… I'll leave. I'm fine really," she cried out as she tried to pull him away from the door. Angelus turned towards her then gently pried her hand from his. "I'm doing this now sit down and eat. Spike will stay with you," he said as he left before she could stop him again.

Expressionlessly Buffy made her way to the couch where she sat. William came out of the bedroom door and sat down beside her. "Love it's for the best," he said as he gently pushed her hair out of her face. Buffy winced at the first contact, but then stilled when she realized who it was. "He'll kill me," Buffy whispered frightened at the prospect. "Love he will kill you if you stay with him. If he doesn't beat you to death he'll starve you to death. Eat love," he encouraged her as he placed the plate on her lap. Buffy stared off into space not believing any of this was real.

Angelus made his way down to the street. He searched quickly smiling when he found Riley sitting in a car reading. He tapped on the window then stepped back waiting for Riley to exit. "Is Buffy alright?," Riley asked as he stepped out of the vehicle. Angelus smirked then spoke, "I would say she would be much better if she didn't have someone beating on her." Riley opened his mouth to speak. Angelus was sure he would start by saying Buffy was a liar and that he never touched her, but Angelus didn't give him the chance. Angelus wound his fist back then brought it pounding into the younger mans face. Riley immediately brought his hand up to cover his face. "I'll show you how it feels to get beat on you little whelp," Angelus screamed as he hit him again. Riley scrambled into his car then drove off quickly. Angelus smirked to himself as he watched the car speed down the street.

Slowly Angelus made his way back up to the apartment. Well now he was fully imbedded in this situation and there was no going back now. He opened his door to find Buffy huddled on the couch crying. Spike standing there looking scared out of his mind. "Get out of here," Angelus said pointing to the door. Buffy stood from the couch and started to walk toward the door. Angelus tenderly grabbed her noticing how tense she became whenever she was touched. "Not you," he whispered gently. William quickly left stopping for only a second to longingly look back at the couple standing there. How he wished it was him comforting the petite blonde. "Let's get you to bed," he said as he gently guided her into his room. "I'll be in the living room if you need me," he told her as he left her laying on his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm glad you guys are liking this story thus far. Thanks for all the feedback. I hope you guys continue to read and review.

Chapter 7

Angelus had been pacing back and forth in front of his bedroom door for the last hour. He was trying to figure out what he was doing. What he was going to do. Why every time he thought of the diminutive blonde girl being hurt it angered him. Throwing his hands up in the air figuring he would just have to think about this later he sat down. Every now and then he would stow a glance over to his bedroom door. She was in there sleeping on his bed underneath his blankets. Slowly he stood and made the few purpose filled strides toward his door. Cautiously he opened to see the girl curled up in a tiny ball as far over on the edge of the bed as she could possibly get. He wondered if his was how she slept with Riley. He shuddered at the thought of her ever sharing a bed with that asshole.

Silently Angelus made his way into the room grabbing his sketch pad off his dresser. He sat down in his comfortable leather chair and began to draw her. Every bruise, every cut, and every line in her face. He wanted to draw her as she really was. He wanted her to see exactly what Riley had done to her. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't go back to that bastard. He looked up as Buffy stirred and began to sit up in bed. Angelus smiled at her then stood offering his hand to her. "You hungry?," he asked figuring she would be. Buffy shook her head then took the offered hand hesitantly. Angelus lead her to the kitchen motioning for her to take a seat. Angelus rummaged through the fridge realizing he really didn't have much to eat. "I'll order in, Chinese?," he asked. Buffy shook her head not really understanding why she was here. Angelus quickly placed the order then sat down next to her. He wasn't sure what to say. He was just about to speak when a loud knock sounded at the door. His brow furrowed because he was sure it wasn't the Chinese food he had just ordered. He stood and opened the door to find two police men at his door.

"Are you Angelus O'Rourke?," one of the officers asked.

"Yes, uh, that's me. What is this about?," he asked already knowing the answer.

"We're here under allegations that you assaulted one, Riley Finn and are keeping his girlfriend Elizabeth Summers against her own free will," the officer stated.

"She's here, but not against her wishes. Why don't you come in," Angelus offered as he stepped aside.

"Are you Elizabeth Summers?," one officer asked.

"Y… yes," she stammered out.

"There's a female officer in the hall would you please speak to her," the officer asked.

"Um… yes… but…. Inside please… I… I… not out there," she pleaded with the officer.

The officer stood then motioned for the officer to come inside. "They can speak in the bedroom," Angelus offered pointing toward the room. Buffy reluctantly stood making her way toward the bedroom the officer following behind her. Angelus stood uneasily in the kitchen. "Look I hit the bastard, I'll admit that, but only because of what he did to her," he said pointing toward the bedroom. The officer's made notations in the little notepads they always carried with them. "Mr. Finn claims you've been abusing Miss Summers and he was trying to help her escape and that's when you hit him," one officer stated gauging the mans reaction. Angelus scoffed at that. "I've known the girl a total of three weeks. I've been sketching her for a job," he began looking away from the officers. "I noticed the bruises today and that's when I went down and hit the guy told him to stay away from her." The officers made more notations in their little books.

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed looking dazed. The female officer sat down beside her gently placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "My name is Kate," the woman revealed hoping to get the obviously abused girl to open up. "You want to tell me who gave you these bruises Elizabeth?," she asked. Silent tears made their way slowly down her face. "Ri… Ri… Riley," she breathed out for the first time openly admitting who had been hurting her for the past year. "Riley Finn?," the woman asked making sure she understood correctly. Buffy shook her head yes tears streaking her face. "Mr. Finn is stating that Mr. O'Rourke has been abusing you. Am I to understand that these allegations are false?," the woman asked just to make sure. Buffy's face showed her surprise at the question and the officer already knew the answer before she ever spoke. "No… Angelus would never… I've only known him three weeks," she revealed. The officer stood then took a tiny disposable camera out of her pocket. "Miss Summers is it alright if I take some pictures for evidence? They would be a likely deterrent for Mr. Finn not to press charges against Mr. O'Rourke," Kate asked hoping she would allow it. She doubted Miss Summers had ever called the police on her abuser. Buffy nodded her assent. Kate snapped a few photos then asked her to remover her shirt. Reluctantly Buffy did so causing Kate to gasp at the bruises that garnished her body. Kate snapped many photos then turned to leave, "I recommend you press charges Elizabeth. He'll do it again. Maybe not to you, but he'll do it again." Buffy just sat unmoving realizing she was away from him, but for how long.

Kate entered the living room once again. "Let's get going boys. I'm sure things will get cleared up Mr. O'Rourke. We'll be in touch," she said as she sauntered out the door. The officers said goodbye then followed her out. Several minutes later another knock at the door signaled their food had arrived. Angelus waited patiently for Buffy to come out of the room, but after ten minutes he became worried. Gingerly he pushed the door opened to find her huddled in the middle of the bed her tiny body heaving hard with sobs. Angelus made his way over to her gently placing his hand on her bare back. Cautiously he rubbed her back slowly trying to comfort her. He was surprised when she threw herself into his arms. Nervously he wrapped his arms around her and just held her. What else could he do? How could he make everything be alright for her? Without disturbing her he pulled a blanket over and covered her nearly naked form with it. Angelus marveled at how her sobs seemed to ebb and she started to snore softly. He didn't have the heart to wake her nor disturb her peaceful slumber so he just held her.

Buffy eyes fluttered open several hours later. She panicked at first thinking she was lying in Riley's embrace. She quickly sat up ready to bolt when she saw the kind features of Angelus staring back at her. With out thinking about the meaning of it she just laid back in his arms feeling safe. Angelus let out the breath he was holding and brought his arms up around her tighter releasing her a little when he heard her gasp in pain. "Sorry," he whispered. Buffy just buried her self deeper in his arms trying to hold back her tears. She didn't understand it all, but it felt right so she didn't question any of it. Angelus heard her stomach growl then remembered the Chinese food that he had left out. Shit! Well he'd just have to get her something else. "Let's get you dressed then we'll go get something to eat. Some groceries or something," he offered. Buffy tensed at the idea of leaving the apartment. Riley could get her if she left the apartment. As if reading her thoughts Angelus spoke, "Nothing will happen to you as long as you're with me." Buffy swallowed the ball of tears that had formed at the back of her throat then nodded her head. Angelus eased out from under her then left her there to get dressed.

Angelus had been waiting nearly 15 minutes for her to dress. He walked to the door poised to knock when he heard her crying. Apprehensively he pushed the door opened and saw her holding the sketch pad. "Shit!," he muttered under his breath. He hadn't meant for her to see it especially after what had just happened. Buffy jerked up when she heard him curse. "This is what I look like?," she asked already knowing the answer. Angelus carefully pulled the sketch pad from her and tossed it to the floor. "You'll heal, so no that is not what you look like, just right now," he said trying to ease her fears. Angelus quickly grabbed her shoes from the living room then returned. "Put these on so we can get you fed," he said as he placed them on the ground next to her. Buffy shook her head, "I don't want to go out. I look horrible." Angelus rolled his eyes then stood. "Fine I'll go, but don't answer the door for any one," he warned as he picked up his leather jacket and left her sitting on his bed.

Angelus returned and hour later with an armful of groceries. He struggled to get his key in and was surprised when Buffy opened the door. "I told you not to answer the door for anyone," he growled out irritated. Buffy stared down at her feet obviously upset. Angelus quickly sat the groceries down on the table. "I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean to get angry. It's just what if I had been Riley?," he asked as he began to pull the items out of the paper bags. Buffy quietly took a seat at the table. "Sorry," she whispered as she fought to hold back tears. It was her. She was the reason Riley had been so mean to her. He had told her it was all her fault and now she believed it. Angelus had been so kind and she messed up as usual and made him angry. Angelus pulled the last of the groceries out of the bag then looked up at her. "Don't cry," he said as he went over to her and draped his arms around her. Buffy lifted her hands and quickly wiped her tears away. Better not to anger him any further. "I'll go," she whispered as she tried to stand. He had no right to make her stay, but he would be damned if he would let her leave. He would bet his life that if she left he would be going to her funeral next week. He tightened his grip just enough to let her know he wasn't letting her leave, but enough to hurt her. "No you'll stay here," he said leaving no room for argument. "Just until we get everything settled," he added as an after thought. Buffy shook her head not wanting to anger him, but she wondered to herself if she was trading one monster for another.

Angelus stood satisfied that she would not flee out of the apartment and to God knows what. Angelus put the groceries away save for their dinner. "I hope you like rotisserie chicken," he said as he placed the mentioned item on his cutting bored. He served her a healthy portion along with freshly steamed asparagus and some mashed potatoes with gravy. He sat the plate in front of her along with silverware then asked her what she'd like to drink. Angelus sat the coke down in front of her. "Thank you," she said quietly as opened the can. Angelus misunderstanding her chuckled, "There are plenty more." Buffy shook her head, "No I mean for helping me. You didn't have to and I just…" Angelus quickly cut her off, "Buffy say no more I would be an ass if I didn't help you." Buffy silenced then continued to eat. Once they were done Buffy insisted on doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. However, once they finished an awkward silence settled over them. Buffy yawned then stood up fidgeting nervously not sure what to do. "You take my bed tonight. I'll be out here if you need me," he said as he ushered her towards his room. Buffy stopped, "I'll sleep on the couch really its fine." Angelus shook his head no adamantly, "I insist now get in there." Buffy quickly made her way into his room not wanting to upset him.

Angelus waited until he was sure she was asleep then stowed into the room and grabbed himself some night clothes. He then went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower washing away the days stresses. His thoughts drifted back to the girl lying in his bed. She was so broken not like the girl he had seen in all those magazines at the store. He now understood what she was speaking of that day she bared a tiny part of her soul to him. He didn't understand how any one could ever hurt or. He didn't understand how a man could hurt any woman for that matter. Especially Buffy though she was just so small and beautiful. He admitted that when he first met her he thought her to be just another vapid model. He knew he hadn't gotten to know the real Buffy yet, but he figured it would only take time. He had a feeling that underneath all the layers she was sure to guard herself with there was a sweet, loving, and caring girl. Angelus finally shut the water off then quickly dried and dressed in a loose shirt and sweat pants.

Angelus once again made his way into his room. He noticed that once again she was curled up protectively on the edge of the bed. He grabbed his sketch pad and began to draw her again. He sketched her taught hands squeezing the comforter around her protectively. He drew the tight features that showed a girl who was frightened instead of one sleeping peacefully. He remembered when he held her how peaceful she had looked. He wanted to see that again. Apprehensively he slid onto the bed then slowly brought her into his arms. It took him nearly 15 minutes to get her settled onto him without waking her, but it was worth it when he stared down into her face. She nuzzled into him unconsciously her face blissfully serene. Angelus held her for hours just staring at her beautiful face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angelus awoke with a start when Buffy began to thrash around. He gently prodded her awake his heart breaking at her shrieks of how sorry she was. "Just a dream, there, there," he said as he smoothed her hair out of her face. Buffy immediately began to apologize, but Angelus would have none of it. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Now go on back to sleep," he said as he stood to leave relieved she didn't know he had been holding her. He didn't know what she would think about that. Angelus left the room sparing a glance at her before exiting through the door. He made himself as comfortable as possible on his couch and was soon fast asleep.

Angelus awoke the next morning to the smell of sizzling bacon and the sound of an electric mixer. Buffy had figured the least she could do was make breakfast for him. Angelus smiled at the display of the girl clad in one of his t-shirts cooking him breakfast. He felt a pang of hope that maybe one day she would be his. He quickly shook the thought from his head then made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a mug of coffee. Buffy jumped in start when she heard the coffee pot clang back into the maker. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you," he said as he sipped the black liquid. Buffy just shook her head, "It's okay I guess I'm just a little jumpy." She then went back to what she was doing. Finally the plates were set on the table and Angelus marveled at the expanse of food. "I love breakfast," she confessed as she dug into her pancakes. "I can tell," he chuckled as he poured syrup over his. Buffy immediately became self conscious and pushed her plate away. "I shouldn't eat this. It's not good for me," she said sadly as she stood from the table. "If you don't eat then I'm not going to either," he stated firmly hoping she would get over this. Resigning she sat down and slowly ate the meal she had worked so hard on preparing.

Once they'd finished Buffy did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen much to Angelus' dismay. They had quarreled about it briefly, but seeing the resolve in her eyes he had relented. Buffy took a much needed shower, but had to dress in her same clothes. "I'll call Spike and we'll take you to your apartment to get you some clothes," he offered. Buffy shook her no scared of the fact that Riley would probably be there waiting for her. "Nonsense you need you're things and if Riley is there Spike and I will protect you," he comforted her. "Monday we'll go downtown and figure out how to get him out of your place," he explained as he stood and walked over to the phone quickly dialing Spike's number. He explained to Spike his plans and was relieved when he said he would be right over.

Buffy was a nervous wreck as they entered the familiar elevator. Even though she had two guys she was standing protectively between she still felt like Riley could hurt her. She had begged them to just take her shopping or something, but they insisted she go to her place and get her things. Nervously she fidgeted with her keys nearly dropping them as she worked them into the door knob. Angelus entered first making sure Riley didn't just pop out. Buffy tiptoed in behind him followed by Spike. "Alright then love let's get your things," Spike said quietly. Then they all heard it. The toilet flush followed by the sound of the sink turning on. Riley came out of the bathroom obviously shocked by what he was seeing. "What the fuck are you two doing here? Buffy get your ass over here," he began to scream as he walked towards her. Angelus stepped into his path stopping him from going any further. "She's come to get her things then she'll be gone. I suggest you get the fuck out of here," Angelus growled at the boy. Spike pulled Buffy towards him, "Where's the bedroom love?" Buffy pointed to a door not once taking her eyes off Riley and Angelus. Spike pulled her towards it and told her to hurry up and back a couple of bags.

Riley had refused to leave and sat poised on the edge of the couch. Angelus stood by the bedroom door arms crossed glaring at the sick bastard. Finally Buffy emerged followed by Spike carrying two suitcases. Riley stood, but didn't make a move to come forward because Angelus launched himself towards him immediately. Riley ignored the man then looked at Buffy. "Baby come on don't do this. You know I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you baby," he cooed hoping it would work. Buffy didn't look at him. She couldn't let him see the tears forming in her eyes at the lies he so easily spouted. The lies she had always so easily believed before. Angelus smiled when he saw Buffy steer straight towards the door followed by Spike. Angelus growled at the boy, "Leave her the fuck alone." Then he too exited the door. "See love that wasn't so bad," Spike said as he loaded the two bags into the trunk of his car.

Spike pulled up in front of Angelus' apartment building. "Thank you William," Buffy said as she exited the car. Angelus nodded his appreciation then grabbed the bags out of the trunk and carried them up the stairs following Buffy. "I can stay at a hotel," she said once again as they entered the apartment. Angelus shook his head dismissing the idea for the 15th time that night. "He can get to you at a hotel. If you're not going to press charges then you're going to stay here," he explained to her. Buffy shook her head then went over to the couch. "Fine, but I'm taking the couch. I won't take no for an answer," she said a little bit of her fiery personality showing through. Reluctantly Angelus agreed, but made her promise not to answer the door and to come and get him if she got scared. Angelus quickly whipped them up dinner and they ate together on the couch watching some old romance movie.

Buffy took another shower changing into her own clean clothes. She felt much better now that she had her own things. She embarrassingly pulled out her old stuffed pink pig. Angelus quirked his eyebrow at her, but said nothing. "Are you sure you don't want the bed?," he asked again. Buffy shook her head resolved to stay out on the couch. Sighing Angelus resigned and entered his bedroom. He grabbed himself some night clothes then quietly made his way into the bathroom to shower. Soon he was showered and dressed and ready to retire for the night. He smiled when he saw Buffy sleeping a little more peacefully the television softly playing in the corner. He made his way over and turned the TV off then went into the bedroom making sure to leave the door open.

Angelus sat up in bed listening to her. She was crying so hard. He wanted to go to her to comfort her, but he figured she didn't want him to know. He eased himself closer to the door and stared out at her. She was sitting up on the edge of the couch. Her face hidden in her hands as she cried her little heart out. He wondered if she had had another nightmare. He watched her cry for a long time wondering what he should do. He sucked in a breath as she stood then quickly made his way back to his bed. He closed his eyes as he heard his door creak open further. Buffy timidly walked into the room then sat on the edge of the his bed. Tentatively she reached out and touched his face. Angelus couldn't help, but open his eyes. Buffy gasped then jerked her hand away. "I'm sorry," she said as she started to stand to leave. Angelus gently grabbed her hand then sat up. "Don't be," he said as he patted the bed beside him. Hesitantly Buffy sat down beside him furiously wiping the tears from her face. "I had a nightmare," she sobbed. Angelus pulled her closer to him noting how right it felt. "You want to tell me about it?," he asked. Buffy shook her head no then let herself go in his arms. Angelus continued to soothe her by gently rubbing her back. Finally she quit crying and fell asleep in his arms. Angelus laid down bringing her with him. He knew his life was going to change in that moment. He never wanted to let her go.

Angelus awoke the next morning still holding the diminutive blonde in his protective embrace. He stared down into her soft features and longed to kiss her. He mentally chastised himself knowing that she would need time. Perhaps years to get over what that asshole had done to her. No matter he would wait for her. Angelus stared at her for nearly an hour before she finally woke. She blushed profusely as she realized she had ventured into his room and wound up in his arms. "I'm sorry," she choked out. Angelus shook his head, "I'll hold you whenever you want." Buffy's eyes misted at the kindness he showed her. They were basically strangers yet he had been kinder to her then Riley had been since her fame. Shit! She'd missed a photo shoot already and would miss quite a few more. Quickly she stood, "I need to use your phone." Angelus quickly got it for her wondering what had her so panicked. He listened as she made a few phone calls. Her modeling that was what was wrong. He gather she'd missed some jobs and was canceling some others. Finally she got off the phone. "Um… Angelus can I ask you a favor?," she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Angelus shook his head, "Of course anything." Buffy bit her lower lip nervously. "Well… my… boss wants a meeting… well he's Riley's father. I don't want to go alone," she cried out frightened at the very prospect. Angelus stood," Of course I'll take you."

Buffy was nervous as all hell as they entered the elevator. She pressed the button to the top floor then stepped back. She just prayed Riley wouldn't be there. Angelus draped his arm over her shoulder then squeezed her silently letting her know that everything would be alright. Buffy walked up to the reception area, "Hey Harmony I have a meeting." Harmony looked up barely recognizing the famous model. "Oh my Buffy what happened?," she asked always eager for the next bit of gossip. "Just let Mr. Finn know I'm here," she said exasperated by the annoying girl already. Harmony made the call then immediately told Buffy she could go in. Angelus followed behind her ignoring the girl's flirtations looks as he did so.

Buffy immediately cowered into Angelus when she saw Riley sitting in one of the seats. Angelus placed an arm protectively around her and pulled her close. "I… you… he wasn't suppose to be here," she stammered out at her boss. Mr. Finn stood and walked closer to Buffy. "What happened to you? Where'd these bruises come from? No wonder you're canceling shoots. Riley told me you broke up with him and got yourself into an abusive relationship. I take it you're the bastard that's beating on her," he said coldly. Angelus gritted his teeth ready to pounce, but Buffy held on tighter to him not letting him go. "You're son is the bastard that has been beating on her," he growled out through gritted teeth. Angelus watched the flash of recognition come and go in his eyes. Riley stood ready to lie to his father, but stopped when he saw his father's face. "Riley leave now," his father said tersely. Riley was about to argue, but knew better so he left staring at Buffy as he did so.

"Please sit down," Mr. Finn said as he motioned to the recently vacated couch.

"What is this meeting about?," Angelus asked as he pulled Buffy down on the couch beside him.

"Naturally I was concerned when clients began to call me saying the model they had requested was canceling shoots or missing them all together. I called Riley and he shouted off this ridiculous story. Then you called and I… what's going on Princess?," he asked using the pet name he had for her.

"Riley… he's been hurting me… for a long time," she said sadly.

"I'll take care of Riley," he said disgusted with his sons behavior, "You think maybe you can come back to work after a couple of months?"

"I guess," she said numbly.

"You're my top model princess I wouldn't want to loose you. I wish you would've said something before. This all could have been avoided. I'll send Riley somewhere to get the help he needs," Mr. Finn assured her.

"How long until he's out of her apartment?," Angelus asked wondering how long he would have her for.

"Couple of weeks," Mr. Finn said as he stood.

"Sell it," she said, "I want a new one. Too many bad memories."

"You can stay with me until you get a new one," he assured her as they both stood.

"Call me when you're ready to work again Princess," Mr. Finn shouted after her as they left.

Daniel Finn was disgusted with his son at that very moment. Not because he beat a woman, but because he beat his top model. Riley was his son, but Riley wasn't the one pulling in millions of dollars every year. Riley wasn't the one that was going to pay for his retirement. Several minutes after the two had left Riley came back into his father's office. "You little shit! Don't you ever lay a hand on one of my models ever again. I don't give a fuck if you walked in on your little girlfriend fucking that guy you still don't touch her. You got me," he said as he slapped Riley upside the head. Riley shook his head yes in understanding. "You have two weeks to get your shit out of her apartment. She doesn't want to see you again. I'm getting you a plain ticket you can go stay with you're mother in New York," his father told him. Riley was about to argue, but thought better of it. "Yes, sir," he said as he turned and left his father's office. Riley should've known he would pick the small blonde that made him a tidy profit over his own son. That's all his father ever cared about, the money. Riley would go to New York, but he definitely wouldn't stay there. He would get Buffy Summers back if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so glad you guys are still loving the story. Thanks for saying I'm a great writer. I am always such a tough critic on myself and always see little mistakes or things I should change, but I'm glad you guys like it. I'll be leaving Thursday for my grandparents and won't be coming back until the 12th, but I'll be sure to update as much as I can. Keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 9

Angelus and Buffy exited the cab and walked silently up to his apartment. Buffy had tried to speak numerous times, but could never find the right words to express her thoughts. They entered the apartment Angelus retreating to the bathroom as soon as they did so. Buffy went into the kitchen and pulled out sandwich fixings. Angelus smiled at her as he watched her making two hearty sandwiches then grab a couple of cokes from the fridge. He walked over to her closing the distance quickly and grabbed one plate and soda from her. "A guy could get used to this," he said as he sat down at the table. Buffy blushed looking down a little embarrassed. "I figured it was the least I could do," she began, "um… thank you… for well… you know letting me stay here." Angelus chuckled at her reaching up and lovingly pushing a few hairs out of her face. "What guy wouldn't want a beautiful blonde to stay with him," he said smiling widely. Buffy's cheeks automatically stained a deep red at his words.

Buffy claimed to be tired so Angelus ushered her off to his room. Angelus sat pensively on the couch slowly digesting everything that had happened recently. He knew that he would be content to share his apartment and his bed with the little blonde indefinitely. Imagine that Angelus, the self proclaimed life long bachelor, ready to settle down. Angelus was brought out of his thoughts by the shrill ring of the phone. He quickly answered it his face falling as he realized who it was.

"Darla what do you want?," he asked unenthusiastically.

"I was just calling to see you if you wanted me to come to your place before the showing?," she purred obviously hoping he said yes.

"Showing? … Shit! That's right. No I won't need you tonight. I have a date," he explained to her.

"What, but Angel, we had plans and I was so looking forward to it," she pouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Angel. And I told you I have a date," he growled at her before hanging up the phone.

Angelus just hoped Buffy would be willing to go with him. She still had a few dark bruises here and there, but most wore faded. Angelus quietly stowed into the room perching himself on the edge of the bed. He liked to watch her sleep. She seemed even more relaxed now. Her petite body no longer huddled into a tiny ball. Slowly he slid in behind her wrapping his arms around her. He breathed a sigh of relief when she turned around burying her face into his chest. He breathed in the deep melodic scent of vanilla then let out a long breath. Everything about this just felt so right. He knew Spike would be upset, probably already was, that he had stolen the blonde girl from him. Angelus soon found himself lulled to sleep by her even breathing.

Buffy awoke confused when she realized she was being held by Angelus. She liked feeling of waking up with him, but it was still too soon. She couldn't just jump into another relationship so soon after ending things with Riley. She really hadn't ended things with Riley just kind of didn't go back to him. She began to hyperventilate at what Angelus was thinking of her. What he wanted from her. She didn't think she could give it to him. Angelus woke frightened when he heard her rapid shallow breathing. "Breathe, that's it calm down, Shhhh, you'll be alright," he cooed to her as he slowly rubbed her back in a circular motion. Buffy flew from the bed as soon as she was able to. Angelus stood on his knees ready to pounce if necessary. "I can't do this," she cried as she fled the room Angelus following quickly behind her. Buffy stood in the middle of the living room tears streaking her face. "I should go," she sobbed, "I can't be what you want." Angelus not really understanding her just pulled her reluctant form into his warm embrace. "You don't need to be what I want. You need to be you," he whispered to her. Angelus held her for a long time listening to her cry. "I'm sorry I'm just not ready for this," she whispered into his chest as she tried to pull away from him. Angelus reluctantly let her go and watched as she walked over to her bags. He quickly made his way to her placing his hands on the bags. "I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries. I won't force you to give anymore then you're willing. I want you to stay here and you have my word that I will not try anything," he said to her seriously. Buffy swallowed back her sobs then shook her head numbly.

Angelus had tried to get Buffy to go with him to the gallery showing, but she had adamantly refused. She told him to go without her, but he didn't want to leave her alone. "I promise I won't answer the door for anyone," she said trying to relieve his fears. Reluctantly Angelus went to the gallery knowing how bad it would look if he missed his own showing. Buffy lay on the couch lazily flipping through the channels until she finally fell asleep. Her dreams, however, were plagued with nightmares of Riley breaking his way into the apartment and dragging her back with him. She woke with a fright sweat dripping down her face. She quickly wiped her face then ventured into Angelus' room. He wasn't home yet so she slid into the blankets and wrapped her arms around his pillow falling fast asleep.

Angelus stumbled into the apartment a little drunk. He quietly snuck into the bathroom and quickly divested himself of his clothing and hopped in the shower. He had spent the entire evening fending of Darla. He'd drank way too much and now he was just glad to be home and ready to slip into his own bed. Angelus finally shut the water off then wrapped himself in a towel and silently crept into his room shutting the door behind him. He quickly dropped the towel then flipped the light switch. He strode over to his dresser and began to pull out some boxers and tee. Buffy sat up once the light turned on and stared in awe at the man before her. Angelus turned around shock to see the small blonde his bed. He quickly slipped on his boxers. "Buffy I'm sorry… I didn't… I thought you were on the couch," he confessed as he took a step closer to her. Buffy was still too shocked to say anything. She had only ever seen Riley naked and Angelus just seemed so much more delectable. Buffy stood uneasy then bolted for the door apologizing as she did so.

Angelus groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed. He should go talk to her, but no he was drunk. He would wait until the morning then he would talk to her. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking that perhaps she had slept in the bed since he wasn't home. Giving up he laid back and fell into a deep sleep. Buffy sat on the couch still dazed. Her thoughts kept flittering back to the image of naked Angelus. She would not deny that she was attracted to him. The one kiss they had shared still burned vividly in her mind. Reluctantly she laid back and felt asleep.

Buffy awoke again from her nightmare. She had this overwhelming fear that Riley was going to bust down the door at any moment and take her away. Shaking she stood and made her way to the bathroom. Quickly she splashed some cold water on her face. She bit her lower lip chewing it nervously. She didn't want to sleep on the couch any more. She was on the verge of another panic attack when she decided she would just sleep on the floor in Angelus' room. She quickly grabbed her pillow and blanket then quietly crept into Angelus' room. She silently laid down on the floor and fell into a restless slumber.

Angelus groaned as the screaming woke him. At first he just cursed the shrillness and volume of it because the pounding head ache he had. Then his eyes flew open remembering Buffy. He quickly sat up ignoring the violent pulsing in his head. He was about to rush to the living room when he realized she was on his floor curled into a tight little ball. Angelus immediately flew to her aide. He scooped her up into his arms all the while whispering endearments in her ear. Buffy sobbed openly in his arms. "I'm sorry," she cried, "I didn't mean to wake you." Angelus placed his finger over her mouth telling her to be quiet. He settled in the bed with her close to him then gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Tell me about your dream," he whispered. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut tightly then began to relate the recurring nightmare she had been having as of late. "I'm sleeping on the couch then Riley just busts in the door. You come out and he… well he… shoots you. Then he just grabs me and pulls me downstairs throwing me in his car. We wind up at my apartment and he…," she breaks down in a sob not wanting to say it. However, Angelus understands completely what she fears. "Buffy listen to me. Riley will not bother you again. He will not break down my door and he will not shoot me. I think you should sleep in here from now on and I won't take no for an answer. I'll go sleep on the couch," he tells her as he begins to ease himself out from under her. Buffy grabs tightly onto his shirt her knuckles turning white from the force of her grip. "No! Please don't leave me," she breaks out as she tries to keep her sobs in. Angelus just nods his head then slides back into the bed pulling her close to him. There they lay sleeping peacefully in each others embrace as if they were lovers who had known each other for years.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm glad you guys are still reading and reviewing. This chapter is much shorter, but the bigger and better stuff will come along.

Chapter 10

Angelus groaned as they made their way into yet another apartment. The other apartment had been cleaned out and all of Buffy's belongings put into storage. The agent had been optimistic that the apartment would sell quickly. Now Buffy was beginning to search for her own apartment. Angelus felt a pang in his heart at the mere thought of the blonde beauty not being within arms reach of him. Since the night two weeks ago that she had begged him to stay with her they had taken to sleeping peacefully together. Angelus silently watched as the petite girl made her way through the seventh apartment they had viewed that day. The agent droning on and on about the many amenities. He watched as she smiled widely upon stepping out on the veranda. Angelus stepped out following her as she peeked over the side. "I love the view," she said beaming. For the first time since he had met her she seemed to be truly happy. Angelus stepped up beside her and looked out, "It is breathtaking. What do you say we go to lunch and mull over your decision." Buffy shook her head then followed back into the apartment and down to the street.

Buffy giggled happily as Angelus slipped the helmet onto her head then buckled it for her. He remembered how apprehensive she had been a week earlier when he offered to take her for a ride on his bike. Angelus slipped his own helmet on then sat upon the bike. Buffy slid on behind him wrapping her dainty arms around his waist. She then rested her head against his back causing Angelus to grin as he started the bike up and sped down the street. Buffy liked the feel of riding on the back of the bike. She figured the only thing she would like better would be to drive it herself. She liked the feel of wrapping her arms around his muscled abdomen. The feel of resting her head against his hard back. Finally they stopped in front of a little bistro and slid off the bike together.

Angelus and Buffy sat together at a tiny table in the corner going over the apartments they had seen that day. They quickly put in their orders then continued the playful banter that had developed between them in the last couple of weeks.

"I still think the last one we looked at suited you best," he said as he pointed at one of the papers.

"Yeah I liked the veranda, but this one," she said pointing at another paper, "has the onsite gym."

"Since when do you work out?," he scoffed knowing that the time she had spent with him she had not done so much as one pushup.

"I think I'll take the night to decide," she giggled out at him.

Angelus and Buffy had been truly enjoying their meal when a passerby noticed Buffy. "Like OMG you're Elizabeth Summers. OMG can I have you're autograph?," the girl asked thrusting a pen and old enveloped into her face. Nervously Buffy took the items and quickly scrawled out her name. She hoped the girl would just scurry off, but no she motioned for a group of young girls to come over. Soon Buffy was being overwhelmed with the onslaught of teen girls begging for her autograph. Angelus noticed her growing discomfort and stood abruptly. "Girls, girls please she needs her space. We're just trying to enjoy lunch," he said trying to get the crowd to disperse. Buffy hoped they would just leave, but of course the small group turned into a larger one and she soon found herself breathing harder. She began to get dizzy as the crowd scrunched in closer trying to fit into the small alcove. Angelus looked over at Buffy and couldn't believe the look of absolute fear plastered on her face. "I SAID BACK OFF!," he screamed as he pushed his way through the crowd lifting Buffy from her seat. The crowd of teens began to murmur their shock and anger, but obey the large scary looking man. Angelus through a wad of cash to the waitress then sat Buffy down on his bike outside of the restaurant. He quickly put her helmet on then his and sped off towards the apartment.

Buffy really didn't want to talk about what had happened at the bistro. She knew she had developed an irrational fear of large crowds since her fame and she knew what had caused that fear to develop, but for now she chose to just ignore it. Angelus chose not to mention it any more since the topic seemed to make her uncomfortable. Instead he talked her into posing for him once again for a painting. She happily agreed and found herself wondering what would happen between them once she moved out. Would he want to see her again? Would he want to be friends with her? All she knew was that she wanted to see him again.

_One Week Later…_

Angelus carried the last box up the stairs and into the large apartment. He smiled as he saw Buffy up on a ladder painting above the door jam. She looked so detectible, her hair pulled up underneath a large black handkerchief. She wore a simple white undershirt underneath a pair of overalls. She was covered here and there in splotches of the bright green paint she had chosen for the room. Angelus sat the box down then walked over to her. "So you need help painting?," he asked. Buffy smiled, "If you want, but you've done so much already." Angelus chuckled at her and picked up a paint brush. Soon they had the room painted and Angelus made arraignments to come and help her with the rest of the apartment.

Buffy laid down in her new bed in her new apartment alone. She breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Riley was gone. She was scheduled to begin work again in six weeks. She groaned at the thought of work, but she knew she would welcome the distraction. She was also Angelus would be back the next day to help her more with the apartment. They were going to be working on the bathroom and she was delighted to be stuffed into such a small space with him. Reluctantly she curled up alone praying her first night wouldn't plague her with nightmares.

Angelus tossed restlessly in his large bed. He had gotten used to holding the tiny blonde throughout the night. He was just glad he would see her tomorrow. He wanted to see more of her especially before she went back to work. He was also ecstatic that the apartment she had chosen was a mere ten blocks from his own. Finally he fell into a restless sleep glad to be woken by the alarm clock early the next morning.

Buffy looked like hell. She hadn't slept well at all the night before. She was frantically applying makeup hoping to cover the bags under her eyes. She quickly finished when a knock sounded on the door signaling her helper was there. Angelus held up a bag of donuts along with two coffees as he entered the apartment. "I got us breakfast," he said as he set the items down in her kitchen. Angelus noticed the heavy makeup and figured she hadn't slept well either.

The couple had finally finished in the bathroom. Buffy stood back her hands on her hips looking appraisingly over the work. "I like it," she finally stated forcefully. "It's different," he commented at the choice of her colors. Buffy smiled at him, "You know what I really, really like it. I mean I designed it and I know it's different, but I like it." Angelus chuckled at her then looked at it one more time. The bathroom was bright pink with mellower pink accents. It was definitely a women's bathroom. "It's perfect," he said as he carefully slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her into him. He held his breath waiting for her reaction and smiled when she just sunk in his embrace. He longed to tell her how much he'd missed her. What he didn't realize was how much she wanted to say the same to him. Angelus knew the adjustment of her leaving his everyday life was going to be a lot harder then the adjustment of when she had come in.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm getting ready to move across the country so it may be a while before the next chapter is up. Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter. As always keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 11

It had been a month since Buffy had moved out of Angelus' apartment. One month since Angelus had had a good nights sleep. It had been two months since Angelus had had a night of unforgettable lustful passion. Angelus didn't know what is was about the small blonde, but he wanted her. It also amazed Angelus that he didn't want a casual passionate night with her here and there as it was with all his women. He was normally content to meet up with a woman spend a few hours together then go on their separate ways. He found himself pondering a future with Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers.

Currently Angelus was sitting in his bed staring at the many sketches of the little blonde that captivated his mind and heart. This is how Angelus spent his nights now that she wasn't there. His apartment felt so empty now. He actually missed getting into the shower to only have it turn ice cold after a few minutes because she had used all the hot water. He missed having her things take over every corner of his apartment. Most of all he missed sharing his bed with her. He was just glad that he would get to see her tomorrow. They had planned a lunch date and he was eagerly anticipating the event. Angelus was brought out of his revere by a loud knock on his door. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was well past ten pm. He groaned setting the sketches down then making his way to the door.

Angelus threw the door open to find a blonde standing there. However, it wasn't the blonde he would like to see standing there. "What do you want Darla?," he asked inwardly groaning at the sight of her. Darla stuck out her lower lip in a mock pout. "Angelus it's been so long I thought we could you know entertain each other," she drawled out leaning into him seductively. Angelus let out an exasperated sigh. "I told you already Darla I'm not interested," he tried to explain. Darla pushed past him and immediately flew to his bedroom. "Who is she? Who is more important then me and more importantly better in bed then me," she asked incredulously as she opened his bedroom door. Darla frowned when she saw no one lying nude in his bed. "Darla get out!," he shouted pointing towards his front door. Darla spared one glance back at the bed and noticed the many sketches. She picked one up then noticed they were all of the same girl. "Is this who?," she asked skeptically as she tossed one towards him. Angelus caught it before it hit the floor then gathered the rest. "It doesn't matter who, Darla not get out before I call the police," he threatened tired of her game. Darla huffed past him and towards the door. Just before she exited she stole one cold glance at him. "I will not be traded for some little whore, Angelus, you mark my words," she said seething in anger before slamming the door.

Angelus regretted the day he had ever started his little affair with Darla. He had actually been commissioned by her husband Gavin Nest to paint them. Once he had finished the painting Darla had insisted he do one of just her. Soon after their tumultuous affair had begun. It was no secret that Gavin also had his affairs. However, Angelus had felt guilty about the whole thing and tried to break it off on numerous occasions. Needless to say Darla did not take kindly to being cast aside. The night of the showing he had broken it off once again with her and he'd hoped she would forget about him, however tonight showed him she would not be easily rebuffed.

Angelus made his way back into his room and put away the sketches he took great care of. Wearily he laid down on his bed and fell into a fitful sleep. Angelus awoke with a start at the sound of the phone. He groaned looking at the clock to see it was just past two in the morning. He picked the phone up growling a what into the receiver. His voice immediately softened as he realized who it was. "Buffy what is it? What's wrong?," he asked alarmed. He heard her sob out that she couldn't be alone. Angelus told her he was on his way then hung up the phone. Immediately thoughts of Riley returning flashed in his mind and he hurriedly pulled on his shoes and grabbed a jacket before running out the door.

Angelus was out of breath by the time he ran up the six flights of stairs to Buffy's door. He knocked then patiently waited. Buffy opened the door and Angelus was shocked at the state of her. She looked like she had been crying for hours. Before he could even think to stop himself he had his arms wrapped around her. He quickly shut the door and locked it before guiding her into the living room. "Tell me what's wrong," he said as he pulled her down onto the couch. Buffy stifled her tears as best she could before finally speaking. "I keep having nightmares about Riley coming back," she confessed. Angelus stood bringing her with him and took her into her bedroom. "Let's get you to bed," he whispered as he pulled the blankets back motioning for her to slide in. "I'm sorry I woke you," she sobbed out as she snuggled into her pillow. Angelus slid into the bed next to her pushing his shoes off as he did so. "Buffy," he said as he gently grabbed her chin and guiding her to look at him, "never hesitate to call me. I'll always be there for you." A few fresh tears glistened in her eyes at his words.

Silently Angelus pulled Buffy into his arms and soon both were fast asleep. Soon after their slumber took over Angelus found himself in the middle of another dream about Buffy. He was once again showing her the carnal delights of pleasure. Buffy awoke to strong arms pulling her impossibly closer as his mouth explored hers. Buffy closed her eyes losing her self in the passion and pleasure. Soon Angelus' one of Angelus' hands was roaming through her hair as the kiss deepened. Buffy let out a loud sigh of pleasure as his other hand found it's way under her tank top. Angelus' eyes flew open as he realized what he was doing. "Buffy I'm sorry," he stammered out as he sat up running his hand through his hair. Buffy sat up next to him her eyes full of questions. "I don't understand?," she said a little hurt and dejected by his reaction. Angelus looked at her longingly upset with himself for causing her any confusion. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to attack you," he said quietly. Buffy's eyes widened at his words. "You didn't attack me," she said as she slid back down onto the pillow. Angelus slid down as well turning to gaze at her once he did so.

Absentmindedly Angelus lifted his hand and began to brush her hair back. Buffy sighed closing her eyes relishing in the way the small act felt. "I'm confused about us," she finally whispered out. Angelus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Me to baby," he said the last word already out before he could think about the repercussions. Buffy's eyes flew open at the use of the word. "I like that," she said as she scooted closer to him. Angelus furrowed his brows in confusion, "Like what?" Buffy gazed deeply into his eyes before answering, "You calling me baby. I think I would like that." Angelus smiled widely then pulled her closer kissing her atop the head, "I'd like that too." Angelus inhaled her scent deeply knowing that he would love to have her as his baby. "So are we making it official," he ventured hopefully. Buffy shook her head then yawned widely. "We'll talk in the morning," he whispered as he kissed her chastely on the lips.

The couple slept wonderfully for the first time in a month. Angelus stretched his limbs as he stowed out of the bed. He wanted to surprise Buffy and make her breakfast. He knew they would be continuing their talk of the previous night soon. He was a little apprehensive that she may have changed her mind. He knew that if he was in her shoes he wouldn't want to jump into a relationship again. He wouldn't blame her if she never trusted men again. Angelus rifled through the cabinets until he found the ingredients needed. He was startled when the ruffled by sleep Buffy ventured out into the kitchen. "Morning," she said through a yawn as she sat at the kitchen island. "I'm making pancakes," he revealed knowing his surprise had been thwarted. She yawned again then smiled as she stretched her arms above her head.

Angelus and Buffy sat across from each other at the table. Finally breaking the silence Angelus spoke, "So did you want to talk about last night?" Buffy swallowed her mouthful then shook her head yes, "I guess." Angelus furrowed his brow hoping his fears weren't going to be realized. "I meant what I said last night about us being a couple," he started to say. Buffy nodded her head, but didn't speak. Angelus abruptly stood and made his way to her. He dropped down onto his knees beside her. Buffy turned and stared at him a little bewildered. "Buffy I want you to know that not all men are like Riley," he said the name with a sneer. "I would never hurt you Buffy and I hope you believe that." Angelus reached up and gently grazed his fingers over her soft skin. Buffy said nothing for a long time trying to gather herself in her mind before she spoke. "I really like you," she choked out hoping she didn't sound to crazy. Angelus smiled then stood bringing her with him. "Then it's settled we're a couple," he said happily.

--

Angelus and Buffy had been dating for several weeks. Buffy had started her modeling shoots again. The couple spent as much time together as possible. Often one could be found in the other's bed at night. They had yet to consummate their relationship. Both had their reasons and both reasons were drastically different. For the time being they were content with the heavy make out sessions and heavy petting. Their relationship was perfect for the two of them and that was all that mattered.

Buffy paced nervously back and forth in her apartment. Angelus would be arriving any time now. Finally he used his key and entered the apartment. Angelus was in the habit of bringing her something every time he came to see her. Today he had a bouquet of freshly cut lilies. He sensed something was wrong immediately when he entered the apartment and saw her pacing. "What's wrong baby?," he asked concerned as he sat the lilies down on the closest flat surface. Buffy stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"I have a shoot coming up in a couple of weeks and I'll be going to Bermuda," she spilled out quickly. Angelus smiled widely at her.

"That's wonderful you should have a great time," he said forgetting all about his earlier concern.

"You're not upset?," she asked nervously.

"Of course not why would I be?," he asked.

"Well it's just that Ri…," she began to say, but was cut off.

"Buffy I am nothing like that dirt bag. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're getting back into you're work," he explained.

"That's a relief," she said as she broke into a wide smile herself.

The only complaint Angelus had about their relationship was the constant presence of the ex. Although Riley wasn't there she was constantly on guard that Angelus would somehow morph into the low life. He knew that with time and a lot of patience she would eventually realize that Angelus would never be anything like that asshole. He knew that Riley had started out kind and loving and suddenly morphed into an overbearing abusive boyfriend. He just had to be sure to show Buffy that he would never do that. He would never hurt a woman, especially not Buffy.

--

Riley ripped the magazine in and half and threw it on the ground. "Hey you have to pay for that," the clerk shouted. Riley tossed five dollars on the counter and stormed out of the convenience store. How dare she start her modeling again? He had discovered her! He had created her! Even more upsetting was that the tabloids were reporting her dating some dark mysterious artist type. He was right she had been fucking him. Riley just needed to hold on a little longer. He just needed to convince his mother that he was fine. He had just suffered a momentary bout of insanity at discovering his girlfriend was cheating on him. He knew she would understand and let him do as he pleased.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. We finally made it across the country. It was a long tiring drive and now I can finally rest a bit. I finally have internet at home, but will soon. Until then keep checking back for updates. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 12

Buffy had been gone for eight days and Angelus was more then ready for her return. He anxiously waited for her at the airport. He was tired, but he really didn't mind. Buffy had told him it was silly for him to drag himself out of bed at two in the morning to pick her up at the airport. She thought it especially silly because he would have to take a cab there then procure another one for their journey home. Finally people began to sleepily walk out of the gate and into the lobby rushing into loved one's arms. Angelus peered through the emerging crowd finally spotting the petite blonde. Buffy rushed to him throwing herself into his arms. Angelus kissed the top of her head as he held her tightly to him. "Let's get you home," he whispered as he pulled her toward the luggage carrousels.

Buffy giggled as Angelus dragged the three large suitcases off the turning track. "I thought you only had two bags," he groaned as he grabbed a luggage rack. Buffy just smiled then pecked him on the cheek. "Well there was this sale… then another one… and well one thing lead to another and walah… birth of the third bag," she explained as she grabbed his hand and lead him toward the exit of the airport. Angelus just smiled amazed at what a week in Bermuda had done for her. She was brighter and happier then he had ever seen her. Angelus flagged down a taxi then loaded the bags into the trunk. Halfway to the apartment building he realized he was going to have to carry the monstrous bags up six flights of stairs.

Angelus was out of breath by the time the last bag was inside. Buffy smiled sheepishly as he sat down breathing deeply. "The super swears the elevator will be fixed next week," she said as she sat down next to him. Angelus chuckled at that, "Doesn't you're super swear that every week?" Buffy cocked her head to the side as if she was thinking hard. "You know what? Come to think of it he does," she giggled out as Angelus began to tickle her sides. Angelus finally stopped tickling her and began to yawn. "I'm all for bed," Buffy said as she stood and walked to her room. Angelus smiled and stood waiting a few minutes before following her.

Angelus walked in to find Buffy already nestled in the bed. "I've missed you," he said as he quickly shed his shoes, socks, and jeans. Buffy lifted the blanket for him as he slid in easily. Instead of answering him with words Buffy kissed him fiercely. Angelus was surprised to say the least. He kissed her back feverishly as he laced his hands through her silken locks. Slowly he worked his hand up her small tank top and began to lightly play his thumb across her nipple. Buffy arched into him as the kiss deepened. Slowly she brought her hands up and around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Angelus slowly worked his hand down her tight abdomen and into her tiny shorts. He lightly played with her tuft of curls before sliding his finger between her slick folds. Buffy mewled in pleasure as his finger lightly traced in and out of her. "Angel," she breathed hesitantly breaking away from their kiss. Angelus stopped his ministrations and gazed intently into her emerald pools. He didn't say or do anything just stared and waited. Buffy inspected his face closely before she spoke. "I'm scared," she finally spoke barely above a whisper. Angelus closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before he finally pulled away from her. "I won't hurt you baby, not ever," he said as he stared up at the ceiling.

Nothing was said between the two for a long time. Angelus lay still staring up at the ceiling as if something important were happening there. Buffy laid on her side studying Angelus wondering what to say. Finally she picked her dainty hand up and rested it on his chest. Then she began to speak trying to hold the faint cracking out of her voice. She was going to confess some things to Angelus and she didn't know how he would react. "I'm scared of sex," she admitted, "because Ri… he used to hurt me with it. I've never enjoyed it and what if I can't?" Angelus twisted his body so that he could look at her. He then gently took her hand in his and ran his fingers over it lightly. "Baby I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for. You have to realize that I am not Riley nor will I ever be. If you'd let me I could show you all the pleasure there is to have," he ended in a whisper. Buffy scooted closer to him resting her head on his chest. She had never really voiced her fears out loud before. She couldn't let him see her face when she spoke. "But what if he was right? What if it is my fault and I change you? What if I'm the reason he hurt me? What if I deserved it?," she finally asked in a flurry of questions revealing how low Riley had taken her. It had taken every ounce of Angelus' resolve not to jump and interrupt her.

Angelus began to lightly run his fingers through her hair. He took a few deep breathes as he began to form his thoughts into words for her to hear.

"Baby I… you have changed me," he began, "you've brought out a side of me I've always hidden from the world. I used to be a womanizing jerk. All I cared about was getting laid. When I'm with you that's the farthest thing from my mind. I only care about making you happy and giving you pleasure. I would never hit a woman or cause her pain during any intimate act. I would never dream of causing you fear or pain baby. I live to see that smile brighten across your face. I love to hear you're light laughter. When you're sad it hurts me in here," he said laying his free hand across his heart. "You have to understand that you're not the reason Riley hurt you. He is sick in the head baby. Any man that beats and rapes a woman is demented. I'm sure he had a way with words to convince you otherwise, but that's all part of the sickness. You baby have never and could never do anything to anyone to warrant a beating. You're a beautiful, vibrant, intelligent, and caring person and I will wait forever for you baby. The only thing you deserve is to be loved unconditionally and whole heartedly."

Angelus could feel the wetness spreading across his chest. He could see her small body slightly shaking with her quiet sobs. He just laid there stroking her hair softly and waited for her to make the next move. Buffy quickly wiped the tears from her face then looked up at him. She just stared at him for long moments thinking hard. Angelus didn't dare speak. Finally Buffy whispered out, "Make love to me." Angelus sucked in a deep breath then sat up bringing her with him. "Are you sure baby?," he asked not wanting her to feel pressured. Buffy just shook her head in agreement then laid down on the bed next to him. Angelus maneuvered himself so that he was on his side. He propped himself up on his elbow so that he could stare down at her. Lightly he traced his fingers up and down her abdomen. He slowly worked her shirt up and off of her leaving her nude from the waist up. Angelus couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was. Slowly he bent down and kissed her from one side of her abdomen to the other. He then made his way up her torso towards her pert breasts. Buffy closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the pleasure she was beginning to feel. Angelus cupped one breast in his hand and ran his thumb over the bold little nub. "Beautiful," he whispered before taking the other nipple into his mouth. Buffy gasped as he worried the nipple between his tongue and teeth. After several minutes Angelus finally sat up and quickly shed his own shirt.

Buffy stared up at him between hooded eyes. Angelus smiled down at her as he stood and quickly pulled off his boxers. Buffy's eyes widened as she stared at him. She had only ever seen Riley nude. "I'll be gentle," he promised as he reached for her shorts. Buffy lifted herself slightly to aide him in shedding her of the rest of her garments. Once Buffy was completely nude Angelus stood and stared at her. He found her to be absolutely perfect and wanted this night to be perfect as well. Buffy began to turn hot red at Angelus' stares. "Is something wrong?," she finally squeaked out. Angelus shook his head then looked deep into her eyes. "Nothing's wrong. You're just absolutely perfect," he whispered as he dropped to his knees on the bed in front of her. Gently he pried her thighs apart. He intended to show her just how much pleasure she could have. Slowly he brought his head down between her legs. Slowly he licked her up and down her slit causing Buffy to gasp. "What are you doing?," she asked panic stricken. Angelus could hear the alarm in her voice so he stopped and looked up at her confused. "You've never been given oral sex?," he asked. Buffy blushed in embarrassment and shook her head no. Angelus smiled pleased that he would get to be the first to show her how good it would feel. "Lay back and relax baby. I promise it will feel good," he said before venturing back down.

Angelus once again began to lick her up and down. Soon he added a single digit inside of her. Buffy was soon mewling in pleasure. She began to pant his name as an orgasm washed over her. Angelus quickly added another finger to bring her into another flurry of orgasms. After what seemed like an eternity Angelus finally stopped and sat up on his knees. He really wanted to see her face during the throes of an orgasm. Slowly he pumped his fingers in and out of her hot heat. He trailed his other finger up to her left breast. He began to roll her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. He then began to concentrate on her pleasure bud. He brought his thumb up to the little nub and began to rub in small circles. Buffy's eyes flew open and she screamed his name as she was brought into another orgasm. Finally Angelus straddled her and placed himself at the entrance to her. "You're sure?," he asked not wanting her to feel obligated. Buffy bit her lower lip then shook her head yes.

Slowly Angelus pushed himself into her relishing in her tight heat. Gently he pumped into her. He began to lick and nip at her neck as Buffy brought her legs up around his waist. Buffy began to gasp and pant in pleasure. Angelus worked his arms underneath her and pulling her closer to him. Buffy began to descend into another orgasm. Angelus could feel her silken walls flutter around him and he couldn't hold on any longer. He breathed her name several times as he came long and hard inside of her. Angelus stilled inside her for several minutes before finally rolling off of her. He pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her several times. After several minutes of silence Buffy finally spoke. "Was I… did you…," she began to babble before Angelus cut her off. "You were amazing baby now lets get some sleep," he whispered before kissing her and drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I know it's been a long time since and update, but I hope you guys like this chapter. RL has been keeping me from writing as much as I would like. However, I hope now I will be able to get more updates up. We have internet at the house now so that will no longer be an issue. Thank you for all the feedback and as always please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 13

The couple awoke entwined in each other's arms. Groggily Buffy sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Angelus rolled over and stared up at her. "How are you feeling?," Angelus asked. Buffy shrugged her shoulders then settled back down onto the bed. "Fine I guess," she said as Angelus wrapped his arms around her. Angelus was content to stay in bed with her all day, but he figured she would have shoots or something to do. "When do you go in to work?," he asked. Buffy rolled over and buried her face into his chest. "Um… I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she said into his chest. Angelus sat up bringing her with him. He held her close to him letting her keep her face hidden in his chest. "Are you going out of the country again?," he asked hoping that she was not. Buffy shook her head no. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. She was afraid he would be upset at the news. "Well what is it Buffy?," he pressed trying to hold the fear out of his voice. Buffy took several deep breaths before she finally started to speak. "I'm not doing it anymore. I never wanted to do it in the first place. I want to go back to school. I want a normal life again," she spouted out quickly.

Angelus didn't say anything not sure of what she wanted to hear. Instead he just held her and waited. "Are you mad?," he heard her squeak out. Angelus pulled Buffy away from him shaking his head no. "You should do whatever you want to do," he urged her. Buffy let out a sigh of relief then cracked a smile. She knew breaking the news to Angelus was easy compared to her agency. "Will you go with me to tell Mr. Finn?," she asked a little uneasy. Angelus smiled and agreed quickly.

Angelus and Buffy were now standing in the elevator on their way up to the top floor. Buffy managed a weak smile as they exited the elevator and made it down the hallway. Buffy took a deep breath before opening the door. "Buffy it's a pleasure to see you," Daniele Finn said as he stood motioning for them to take a seat on the couch. Finn walked around the desk then perched himself on the edge of his desk. Buffy sat down on the couch followed by Angelus. "What can I do for you today princess?," Finn asked his face all smiles. Buffy looked down at her hands and began to nervously play with a hole in her jeans. "I… I quit," she said barely above a whisper. Finn stood up and began to pace in front of her. "I'm not sure if I heard you correctly," Finn said as he stopped directly in front of her.

"I said I quit," she said a little louder.

"Elizabeth I think I am misunderstanding you," he said a little more sternly.

"Mr. Finn I said I quit modeling," Buffy said a little more firmly.

"Elizabeth you can not just quit. You have a contract with me through the end of the year. If you don't fulfill you're contractual obligations I will be forced to sue you," Finn began to spout out irately.

"I don't care! Do what you want, but I quit!," she screamed out as she stood and made her way to the door.

"Elizabeth!," Finn yelled after her, but she was already gone.

Angelus struggled to keep up with the small blonde as she made her way out of the building. Inside he was beaming with pride. Angelus finally caught up stopping to catch his breath. Buffy stood her back facing him. Angelus reached out and touched her shoulder slightly pulling her towards him. Tears glistened in her eyes as she took several deep breathes to calm herself. "Are you alright baby?," Angelus asked his voice thick with concern. Buffy took several more breathes then shook her head yes. "Can we just go home?," she asked as she grabbed her helmet off the back of the bike. Angelus frowned with worry, but grabbed his own helmet and put it on.

Angelus lazily flipped through the channels as he waited for Buffy to wake up. As soon as they had got back to her apartment she had went right to sleep. He checked his watch once again and saw that two hours had passed. He shut the television off and ventured into her room. He smiled as he eased onto the bed. She always looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Slowly he ran his fingers through her silken locks. Gradually her eyes fluttered open and she scooted closer to him. "How you feeling?," he asked as he bent in for a feather light kiss. Buffy yawned before answering, "Better." Angelus thought about talking to her about the meeting, but figured it could wait. "Why don't you get dressed I have a surprise for you," he told her as he stood and left the room.

Buffy emerged from her room nearly a half hour later dressed and refreshed. Angelus smiled when he saw her and quickly closed the distance between them. He rained several kisses down upon her before finally capturing her supple lips into a passionate embrace. Finally they broke the kiss both in desperate need for air. "So… the surprise?," she asked him as she looked around the room not noticing anything different. Angelus grinned widely then grabbed their jackets. "Come on lets go," he said not giving anything away. Buffy quickly pulled the jacket on then followed him out of the apartment and out to the street. Angelus kissed the crown of her head a few more times before he lovingly placed her helmet on her making sure it fit snug. He lovingly helped her onto the bike before getting on in front of her. Buffy wrapped her arms around him then laid her head on his back. Angelus quickly started the bike up then sped off down the crowded street.

Riley Finn watched the sickening display from his car across the street. He gripped his steering wheel in anger as Buffy wrapped her arms around Angelus and rested her head against him. Riley waited for Angelus to start his bike before he started his own vehicle. He quickly pulled out into traffic and followed the couple as they made their way to an unknown destination.

Angelus parked his bike outside the park. He hopped off then helped Buffy get off as well. The both took their helmets off and sat them on the bike. Angelus opened up the storage space beneath his bike and pulled out a blanket and a small bag of food. "I thought we could have a picnic. I know a great place that is secluded not far from here," he revealed as he shut the seat. Buffy smiled before reaching up on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "Sounds wonderful," she breathed as she grasped his hand in hers. The couple ventured into the park ducking into the trees where a little known trail lay.

Riley parked his car a few rows down and waited. He watched the couple make their way into the dense woods then got out of his own vehicle. He slowly followed them through the woods ducking behind some trees when they stopped. "Did you hear that?," Buffy asked as she looked around her. Angelus chuckled, "It's probably just a deer or something. It's not much farther until we get there." Buffy smiled and giggled as he bent in and kissed her up his neck. "I'll protect you milsean," he whispered in her ear as he lingered their for several moments. Regretfully Angelus broke away and lead her the rest of the way to their destination.

Riley waited several long moments before daring to continue following them. "Here we are milsean," Angelus said as he handed her the bag of food so he could lay the blanket out. He smiled as he took the bag from her then motioned for her to sit down. "It's beautiful here Angel," she said as she sat down and stared at the lake with a beautiful waterfall just a few yards away. "Yeah I found it one day and I just love it here," Angelus revealed as he settled down next to her. Riley settled down a few yards away covered by bushes and other brush. He listened and watched everything hoping to gain plenty of information in order to put his plan into motion.

Angelus laid down slightly propping himself up on one elbow. Buffy laid down next to him snuggling into his broad chest. "So baby are you hungry?," Angelus asked as he gently ran his fingers through her long golden locks. "Mmmm, maybe later," she said relishing in the attention. Angelus continued running his fingers through her tresses. "Baby do you want to talk about earlier?," he asked hoping she would. Buffy sat up, "What's to talk about I quit and that's that." Angelus frowned as he tried to think of what and how to say what he needed to the small girl in front of him. "Baby I know you quit, but I also know you were quite upset afterwards. Don't get me wrong I am so proud of you. I loved seeing that fire in your eyes when you yelled at Finn. I just want to make sure you're okay," he revealed to her as he reached up and pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. Buffy turned away from him and stared out at the lake. "I'm fine really I just got fed up. I'm tired of other people running my life and I'm not going to let it happen anymore," she said. Angelus smiled widely at her words. "Good I'm glad to hear it now lets eat," he said as he begin to pull out the sandwiches he made earlier.

Riley watched the couple eat. Soon the couple were done eating and Buffy laid against Angelus. Angelus gently traced his fingers up her shirt. He lazily traced patterns on her abdomen. Angelus slowly extricated himself from under her then gently straddled her. Ever since their first time he had been counting on a second. He kissed her several times before murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. Slowly he began to lift her shirt up and over her head. "What if someone comes?," she whispered as she gripped onto him tightly. "No one will come and I'll protect you milsean," Angelus assured her as he took his own shirt off. Buffy sucked in a deep breath as she took in his hard marble chest. Hesitantly she ran her hands up and down his chest.

Riley was fuming in anger as he watched his girl being touched and kissed. It took every ounce of his revolve not to jump from the bushes and choke the life out of the man lying above his girl. Riley's eyes darkened as he saw Angelus working the button and zipper of Buffy's jeans. Angelus leaned in and kissed up Buffy's neck breathing heavily on her ear. "Baby you wanna go swimming with me?," he asked as he stood and shucked of his jeans followed by his boxers. Buffy smiled impishly as she looked around and quickly shed her clothes as well. Angelus and Buffy ventured into the cool water and swam together over to the waterfall.

Riley couldn't watch any longer. As soon as the couple hit the water he stood and ran out of the forest. He would kill Angelus for this and he would make Buffy pay. He made his way out of the forest and back to the parking lot. He thought about trashing the motorcycle, but there were several couples milling about so he ultimately decided against it. Riley quickly got in his car and sped out of the parking lot and back towards town.

"Come on I want to show you this," he said as he dunked underwater and swam to the other side of the waterfall. Several moments later Buffy emerged from the water. "Oh my Angel this is gorgeous," she whispered as she took in the cliffs and bluffs that made their way up and around the expanse of space behind the cascade of water. Angelus smiled then lifted Buffy into his arms and kissed her soundly. "How'd you find this place?," she asked as she looked around more. "My mom use to bring me and my sister here as kids," he revealed as he walked through the water towards the wall of the cave like area. "You know you're gorgeous," he whispered to her as he captured her mouth in a passionate embrace. Buffy unabashedly reached into the water and guided Angelus' throbbing cock into her. Angelus grinned widely through the kiss as he pushed into her to the hilt. Buffy hissed at the feeling of him inside her. Soon Buffy was chanting his name as he brought her to white hot peak after white hot peak. Angelus gritted his teeth as he rode through another of her orgasms. Finally her velvety walls squeezed him just right and he spilled inside of her as her name tore through his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a while, but I'm sure you guys will like this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 14

Things had been going wonderfully for Buffy and Angelus. Angelus was busily working on his art, while Buffy was busy deciding what she wanted to do with her life. Currently Buffy sat curled up on the couch with her laptop. Angelus snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing milsean?," he asked as he kissed her on the top of her head. Buffy closed her eyes and leaned back capturing his lips with her own. "I was just looking at a few universities online," she said once they broke the kiss. Angelus ventured around the couch and sat down next to her. "What are you thinking about majoring in?," he asked. Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm really not sure yet." Angelus pecked her on the cheek quickly before standing. "Well whatever you decide to do I know you'll be great at it. I'm gonna go make dinner," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

The only dark spot in Buffy's life at the moment was Daniel Finn. She was due to go to arbitration the next day. He wanted a ridiculous amount of money and she intended to fight him the whole way. Angelus had gone with her to speak to her lawyer and they were both optimistic that she would get out of the contract with little or no monetary loss. Buffy shut her laptop as the smell of Angelus' cooking wafted into the living room. She stood stretching as she did so. She made her way into the kitchen sneaking up behind Angelus and pulling him into a hug as she did so. "Whatchya makin'?," she asked. Angelus twisted so he could face her and brought her into a deep kiss. "London broil, baked potatoes, green beans, and a salad," he told her as he turned and continued cooking. "Mmmm smells wonderful. I'll set the table," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and took down two plates. Buffy busied herself making the table, whilst Angelus watched her. He couldn't help, but smile at the display before him.

Buffy finally finished then went back into the kitchen. "Did you need help with anything?," she asked. Angelus smiled then shook his head no, "Just go sit down milsean." Buffy did as he said waiting patiently. Finally Angelus loaded up the two plates and the couple sat and enjoyed their meal. Once finished Buffy did the dishes. Angelus had wanted to help, but Buffy insisted that since she couldn't cook she would at least clean up. "Milsean you should get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up or meet you at the court house?," he asked as he stood and grabbed his leather jacket. "Well I thought you might like to stay here tonight," she said then began to bight her lower lip nervously. Angelus hated the way she always seemed to be on guard. He understood it completely, but he still hated it. Angelus dropped the jacket and took the few strides across the room. He gently grabbed her chin and forced her to stare into his eyes. "Baby if you want me to stay all you have to do is tell me," he explained to her. He then pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Come on lets go to bed," he said as he lead her to her bedroom.

Angelus and Buffy readied for bed then laid down together. Angelus laid down and pretended to be asleep whilst he listened to Buffy's breathing. Finally he heard her breathing even out and he was sure she was asleep. Slowly he propped himself up and just stared at her. He often watched her while she was asleep. Some how he just knew that she was the one. The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The one that he wanted to be the mother of his children. The one that he wanted to love, cherish, and spoil until the end of time. Slowly he laid back down and gently pulled her closer to him burying his face in her sweet smelling hair before drifting off to sleep.

Angelus was the first to wake as usual. He looked over at the clock and noted they had plenty of time until they had to be in court. Gradually he pulled the blanket off of the sleeping form next to him. Slowly he coaxed her awake with kisses and gentle caresses. Angelus smiled widely when her green beauties began to open flutteringly. "Morning milsean," he whispered as he kissed her along her jaw towards her supple lips. Buffy mumbled sleepily back before kissing him whole heartedly. Slowly Angelus kissed his way down her neck relishing in the feel of her soft skin. "Mmmm Angel… feels good," she gasped as he pushed her shirt up and caught one of her nipples in his mouth. Angelus smiled as he kissed his way to her other nipple. Buffy wiggled the rest of the way out of her shirt. Angelus took the hint and quickly shed his boxers and began to work on Buffy's shorts. Slowly Angelus pushed into her hissing at the immense pleasure. Angelus quickly rolled over letting Buffy take control. Buffy began to undulate her hips back and forth as she started a slow rhythm. Angelus gently grabbed her hips and guided her up and down on his member. Soon both were moaning in ecstasy as they reached their peak. Buffy rolled over and off of him then glanced at the clock. "We've got to be there in an hour," she said as she stood and made her way to the bathroom.

Buffy and Angelus made their way back to her apartment. They had spent hours in arbitration with Daniel Finn. Finally an agreement had been struck. Buffy had wound up buying her own contract for five million dollars. Once mention of Riley Finn and his treatment of Buffy had been brought up the price had been dropped drastically from 50 million. Buffy felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was lighter and happier. Angelus was excited for Buffy and could tell she was happier.

Angelus had been staying at Buffy's for nearly a week much to Riley's chagrin. In order for his plan to work he needed Angelus to leave. Riley watched the couple pull up on his motorcycle and park. Riley gripped the steering wheel in anger as he watched Angelus lean over and take the helmet off of his girl. Then Angelus leaned down and kissed her soundly. He watched as Angelus said something then Buffy giggled and swatted him lightly on the arm. Riley was tempted to start his car and run them both over, but no he had a better plan.

_One week later…_

Angelus quickly grabbed the things he needed then stowed into Buffy's bedroom. "Baby," he whispered as he gently rocked her awake. Buffy rolled over then smiled before opening her eyes. "Morning," she yawned out. Angelus bent in for a kiss. "I have a meeting with a potential client," he told her as he kissed her again. Buffy sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I should be back by lunch time. If I'm running late I'll call you," he told her before kissing her several more times. Buffy laid back down whispering out an I love you just as Angelus left the room.

Angelus hopped on his bike then quickly fastened his helmet. He glanced up towards his beauties apartment and whispered out an I love you before starting the engine and jetting off down the street. Angelus pulled up out side of the restaurant and parked his bike. He was excited that he may be getting a new client. He made his way into the restaurant and up to the bar and waited. Finally a couple made their way over to him.

"You're Angelus O'Rourke?," the man asked.

"Yes and you must be Charles and Winifred Gunn, "Angelus said as he stood and shook their hands.

"Yes that's us," the girl chuckled nervously.

"So what kind of artwork did you want me to do?," Angelus asked getting right down to business.

"Well a painting, however my wife would feel more comfortable talking about the specifics somewhere private," Charles revealed.

"My loft is only a few blocks from here if you'd like to go there," he offered.

"That sounds perfect," Charles stated.

Soon all three were sitting down in Angelus' living room.

"This is where I do my work," Angelus revealed pointing over to his work space. Charles stood up and looked around the space.

"This will do don't you think Fred?," Charles asked. Fred giggled nervously, "I guess so."

Angelus looked at the couple skeptically before finally speaking, "So what exactly are you looking for?"

Charles sat down then took his wife's hand in his. "I want a painting of my wife in the nude. She's very nervous about this, but I've been assured you are the best," Charles disclosed.

Angelus chuckled a little, "Yes I can do that when did you want to start?"

"I would say as soon as possible," Charles said.

"I can start tomorrow evening say seven?," Angelus asked.

"Wonderful," Charles said standing.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Angelus said as he outstretched his hand and shook Charles' then Fred's.

Angelus entered the apartment to find Buffy curled up on the couch lazily flipping through channels. "Hey baby," he said as he sat down beside her. Buffy sat up stretching her arms. "How was your meeting?," she asked as she snuggled against him. Angelus kissed her atop her head, "It went great, but I start tomorrow night so I might not be home until late." Buffy snuggled deeper into him. Angelus lazily played with her hair. Finally he began to speak about something that had been bothering him. "So baby have you decided what you're gonna do?," he asked hopefully. Buffy shook her head no, "Not yet, but I'll find something." Angelus had started to worry about her just lying around in the house all day. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll go out," he suggested. Buffy smiled then made her way into the bathroom to shower and dress.

Angelus and Buffy had just finished dinner. Buffy started to do the dishes, but Angelus pulled her from the task. "Baby I have to leave in an hour can't you do that later?," he asked. Buffy giggled as Angelus began to kiss her up her neck. "Well I guess," she laughed out as he pulled her towards the bedroom. Angelus and Buffy spent near an hour in the throes of passion before Angelus regretfully pulled himself away to shower and get dressed. Angelus found Buffy in the kitchen cleaning up and quickly stowed over and kissed her a few times. "If it's too late I'll just spend the night at my place," he said as he kissed her again. "No come back I don't care how late it is," she told him. Angelus smiled then caught her lips with his own. "I'll come back no matter how late milsean," he told her as he left the apartment.

Angelus had just finished up sketching Fred Gunn. Charles was off watching some game on TV. Fred herself had fallen asleep. Angelus glanced at the clock. "Well I've finished the sketch up so I'll just snap a few photos and finish painting it on my own," Angelus said as he stood and stretched his limbs. Charles went to his wife and woke her up. Soon the couple was gone and Angelus quickly cleaned up then covered the sketch up. Angelus yawned widely and nearly just went into his room to sleep, but he had promised Buffy he would go back to her place. He thought about calling her to let her know he would be on his way, but it was nearly one in the morning so he didn't want to wake her up.

Angelus was making his way down the street on his bike rather quickly. He slowed as the light turned yellow then stopped completely at the red. He waited patiently for the light to turn green stifling a few yawns. Finally it hit green and he started to go. He didn't even see the large SUV run the red light until it was too late. The SUV smashed into him sending him flying from his bike and skidding across the pavement. Angelus groaned in pain then welcomed the blackness that overcame him.


	15. Chapter 15

I know I left the last part off at a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me guys, but here is the next part. As always thanks for reading and keep reading and reviewing. I love getting you're guys' feedback. So please review.

Chapter 15

William knocked loudly on the door then waited as patiently as he could before banging again. Finally the small blonde he was looking for answered the door. It was obvious that she had been sleeping. Her hair was disheveled and the t-shirt she wore wrinkled. "William? What's going on?," she asked sleepily. William stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "Love you need to get dressed and come with me to the hospital. There's been an accident," he told her without revealing too much. "William what's wrong? Is it Angelus?," she asked her voice laden with panic. Solemnly he shook his head yes. Buffy quickly changed and grabbed a sweater and followed William down to his car.

Buffy was white as a ghost as she entered the hospital room. Angelus looked so weak with tubes and wires running from him. Buffy sobbed out loud as she sat down next to him. Gently she placed her hand on his seemingly lifeless one and broke down. He was in a coma and would have been dead had it not been for the helmet. The doctors were not sure when or if he would ever wake. She blamed herself for this. If she hadn't wanted him to come back to her place he would be at his place sleeping soundly. Buffy began to cry even harder as this realization hit her.

Riley stood outside the hospital room watching the display. Slowly and evil grin spread across his face. He had hoped Angelus would have just died however a coma would just have to do. Riley quickly glanced back into the room before scurrying down the hallway and out of sight.

William walked down the hallway and stood outside Angelus' hospital room. His heart broke at the sight he saw. Slowly he opened the door and walked over to Buffy. Tentatively William placed his hand on the sobbing girls shoulder.

"Love…" William began, but really didn't know what to say.

"Who did this?," Buffy asked through her sobs.

"Well the police found the SUV that struck him down by the docks. It was stolen and the prints are wiped clean. The police are looking into it love. I'm sure their will be a lead in no time," William explained.

_One Week Later…_

Buffy sat next to Angelus' bed like she did everyday. Silently she pleaded with him to wake. Every now and then the prospect of not having him in her life got the best of her and tears began to leak out of the corner of her eyes. At first the hospital staff had been reluctant to let her stay, but William had persuaded them to allow it. Buffy took Angelus' hand and placed it on her face then whispered, "Please wake up please. I never really told you, but I love you Angel and I need you." Buffy looked up hopefully, but of course Angelus didn't stir.

Riley entered the hospital room shutting the door behind him. "Well isn't that sweet," he said as he made his way over to her. Buffy stood abruptly and backed up against the wall. "Leave me alone Riley," she said as strong as she could. Buffy began to reach for the nurse call button, but Riley jumped in front of her and pinned her closely to the wall. Buffy opened her mouth to scream only to have Riley roughly place his own hand over her mouth. "Shut up and listen Buffy!," he snapped at her. Tears of fear were already wetting her normally vibrant eyes. "Did you know that lover boy over there is allergic to morphine? All I have to do is give the word and his chart will be changed," he told her calmly. Buffy's eyes widened at his words and shook her head no. "However, if you come back to me Buffy that will never happen. And don't even think about going to the police because if anything happens to me my helper will make the change on their own. Do you understand?," he asked. Buffy shook her head yes. Slowly Riley released her from the wall and stepped back.

Buffy slid down the wall. "You did this," she said more then asked. Riley smirked then walked over to Angelus' bed. Riley stared down at the helpless form of his competition. "Does it really matter? So Buffy are you coming home with me?," he asked, "Or are you gonna let him die?" Buffy broke out in a heave of sobs. "Please don't hurt him I'll do whatever you want," she cried out. Riley roughly grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her up to him. "I knew you'd see it my way," he said before planting a rough kiss on her lips. Riley pulled her closer to him then pulled her out of the room and down the hallway towards the exit.

William was shocked to see Riley and Buffy leaving together. He ducked into a tiny alcove and watched as they walked pass. Buffy was obviously upset. William boldly stepped out and into their path.

"Let her go mate," William said forcefully.

Riley scoffed at the man, "She's coming with me on her own isn't that right baby?."

Buffy numbly shook her head yes.

William looked from Riley then to Buffy. "If that's true then you won't mind me speaking to her by myself," William said as he reached for Buffy.

Riley shot Buffy a warning look then let go of her arm. Buffy went with William down the hallway. "Love what's going on?," he asked. Buffy reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "Riley and I are going to try again," she said barely above a whisper. William did not believe what he was hearing. "Love what's he threatened you with? I promise it will never happen," he explained to her. Buffy thought for an instant that maybe he couldn't do what he had promised, but then she figured even if he didn't get him with the morphine he would find some other way. In her heart she knew this was the only way to keep her Angel safe. "Nothing William we're just going to try again. I have to go," she said then pulled away and followed Riley outside.

_One Month Later…_

Buffy had planned on visiting Angel more, however Riley would have none of it. Buffy had managed to sneak a visit here and there. However, she knew that if Riley ever caught her he would punish her. Buffy shivered at the memory of what he had done to her when they had got back from the hospital.

_Riley pulled up in front of a house. "This is our home baby," he told her as he got out and made for the front door. Buffy inwardly groaned then got out of the car and followed him inside. Riley brought her into the bedroom and immediately backhanded her. "You will never leave me again! Do you understand?," he screamed. Buffy's hand immediately reached up to cradle her injured cheek. "Yes I'm sorry," she sobbed out. Riley through her on the bed then proceeded to do whatever he pleased with her. _

Buffy knew that she couldn't get caught visiting Angel or it would be her hide. He had gone a lot easier on her, at least that's what he said. He said he would try to be better, but that she needed to do what she was suppose to do. He wanted her to be the perfect little woman, but Buffy didn't know if she could ever do that.

Currently Buffy was making her way through the grocery store getting all the things she needed to cook dinner. She just hoped that she would be able to cook well enough. She made her way down the toiletry isle and threw and couple things in the basket before heading up to the check out. Finally she made it home and began to cook. She glanced at the clock every so often her heart plummeting every time the minute hand struck closer to six. She quickly finished dinner then set the table. Riley would be home any minute now.

Riley entered the door and quickly hung his jacket up. He entered the dining room to find Buffy placing the last dish on the table. Riley grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, "Hey baby how are you?" Buffy smiled as best she could then gave him a peck on the cheek. Riley seemed satisfied and sat down in his usual seat and waited for Buffy to serve him. Buffy quickly dished out the food on his plate then filled her own. Both ate in silence. Riley finished then stood, "Next time ease up on the spices. I'll be in the living room. Bring me a beer." Buffy let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding in once Riley left the room. Quickly Buffy cleared the table then brought Riley his beer.

Riley grabbed onto Buffy and pulled her onto his lap. "So tomorrow what do you have planned?," he asked as he stroked his fingers through her hair. Buffy forced herself to relax a little before she answered. "I have a doctors appointment in the afternoon, but I'll be back in time to make dinner," she promised. Riley shook his head in understanding. "Alright sweetheart go clean the kitchen," he said as he let go of her. Buffy quickly left his lap and went into the kitchen and began to clean.

Buffy sat perched on the edge of the examination table waiting patiently for the doctor. Finally the doctor entered the room, "Elizabeth you're here for birth control, correct?" Buffy shook her head yes. "Alright well I'm going to need you to put this gown on and then I'll be back for the examination in just a few moments. Buffy took the gown, but she didn't like the sound of an examination. "Examination? Um really I don't think that is necessary," Buffy half pleaded. The doctor looked down at her notes then shook her head. "Elizabeth you're already pass do for you yearly and this is procedure before we prescribe any birth control," the doctor explained. Buffy resigned to her fate and dressed in the gown once the doctor left.

Finally the doctor returned and asked Buffy to lay back as she prepared for the examination. The doctor finished the examination then washed her hands. "Elizabeth I noticed a lot of bruising in your vaginal area is everything all right with you?," she asked concerned for her patients well being. Buffy shook her head yes. "Sometimes we get a little rough," she quickly lied. The doctor made some notations on her clip board, "I see, well now we just need you to get dressed then do a routine pregnancy test." The doctor left the room so Buffy quickly got dressed breathing a sigh of relief that the doctor seemed to believe her lie.

A nurse came and got her and gave her a cup and told her to go into the bathroom. Buffy was then brought back to her exam room to wait for the results and prescription. After ten minutes the doctor came back and sat down. "Well Elizabeth it seems you're going to have to forgo the rough sex for a while," the doctor began. Buffy looked quizzically at the doctor not really understanding the comment. "I don't understand," she said. The doctor smiled then took Buffy's hand in her own, "Well dear you're pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

So I think you guys are gonna really like the ending to this chapter. This is for everyone who reviewed. I decided to do this after I got quite a few requests for this. I don't want to give too much away.

Chapter 16

Buffy went through the motions of cooking dinner and setting the table, but she really wasn't there. The questions that kept swirling through her mind were: What would Riley think?, What would Riley do? Who's child was she carrying? Buffy knew that even if this was Angel's child she would have to make Riley believe it was his somehow. Buffy grimaced when Riley came home and called out to her. Dutifully she came to him and gave him a kiss and a hug. "Dinner's ready," she said as she followed him to the dining room. Silently they ate dinner then Buffy cleaned the kitchen as usual.

Buffy knew she needed to tell him, but when and how? Finally as they were getting into bed she decided to tell him. "Riley I need to tell you something," she said hoarsely. Riley sat up and actually looked concerned. "What is it. Is something wrong with you? Does this have to do with your doctor's appointment?," he asked concerned. Buffy nervously fidgeted with her hands then hesitantly spoke, "I'm alright it's just that I'm… Well I'm pregnant." Riley sat there stunned in silence. He thought for several moments before he spoke, "How far along are you?" Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure yet, I have another appointment next week so the doctor can determine how far along I am." Riley shook his head in understanding then laid back down and turned the bedside light off. "Well we'll figure out what we're gonna do when we know when you conceived," he said rather coldly.

Buffy had been walking on egg shells the last week. She hoped he would be able to go to the appointment because she planned to lie if she had conceived more then a month ago. She knew Riley would not let her have Angel's child. She also knew that she would never have an abortion, but Riley would just beat it out of her. Finally she was at the doctors office awaiting the examination. The doctor came in and discussed a few things with her then did the examination. "Well Elizabeth it appears you are any where between 4 to 6 weeks pregnant. The fetus appears to be developing nicely. Just be sure to take your prenatal vitamins and eat healthy," the doctor said happily.

Buffy made her way home then started on dinner all the while thinking of what she should tell Riley. Angelus had been in a coma for five weeks and she had been with Riley for four. Buffy knew she wouldn't know for sure who the father was. However if Riley doubted for a moment that it wasn't his he would want her to get an abortion. Buffy resolved that she would tell Riley that she was four weeks along.

Riley came in the door twenty minutes early and snuck up behind Buffy. He wrapped his arms around her then kissed her on the top of her head. Buffy stiffened then made herself relax. "You're home early dinner will be ready soon," she told him. Riley turned her around and proceeded to kiss her. "What did the doctor say baby?," he asked hopefully. "She said I'm four weeks," she told him bracing herself for his reaction. Riley lifted her up and began to rain kisses down on her. "That's wonderful darling. We're gonna have a baby," he said happily. Buffy couldn't help but smile at his reaction. She still longed for Angel, but if this was all she could get she hoped that he would be happy now that she was giving him a child.

Everything seemed to be going good for the first few months, but of course it wasn't long until Buffy did something to upset him. He reared back to hit her one particular evening, but instead he hit the wall beside her head. Buffy shrieked in fear then ran off to the bedroom. Riley fumed for a while before going into the room. Riley got into bed then pulled her reluctant form closer to him. "I'm sorry I got angry," he said as he kissed her several times. Buffy let him hold her until both were fast asleep.

Buffy tried hard to hide her dismay of Riley's words. He wanted to get married in a couple of months. He claimed he didn't want his child to be born a bastard. Numbly Buffy shook her head in agreement trying hard to hide the tears that were burning the back of her throat. "I don't feel so well I'm going to go lay down," Buffy said as she turned and went to the bedroom. Riley smiled thinking it was just morning sickness.

_Three Months Later…_

The small blonde's stomach had began to round out in a show of her pregnancy. Slowly she rubbed it grimacing as she stared at the small diamond ring that adorned her left hand. She had married Riley Finn and was now Elizabeth Anne Finn. The only thing she had to look forward to was the child in her stomach. Riley hadn't really taken any interest in her pregnancy at all. He had stopped hitting her except for a few occasions. He hadn't gone to any of the doctor's appointments, however Buffy was grateful of that. The last visit the doctor had concluded that she was around 18 weeks pregnant. Buffy's heart had skipped a beat at the news because she knew this was Angel's child. She was also excited because the doctor felt that by the next visit she would be able to tell the sex.

Buffy glanced at the clock and saw that she had a few hours before Riley would be home. She decided she would make her way to the hospital and visit Angel. She hadn't been there in a while and she missed him. Buffy jumped in the car Riley let her have only because she was pregnant and made her way to the hospital.

William had already been there visiting and smiled happily when he saw Buffy. "Buffy, love how are you?," he asked as he went in for a hug. Buffy smiled then tried to hide her hand, but William noticed it right away. "You married him then?," he asked sadly. Buffy just shook her head, "I'm pregnant and well it was the right the thing to do." William almost burst out in anger, but instead he just turned and left the room with out a word. Buffy sat down next to Angel's bed then pulled out a book and began to read to him.

_Two Years Later…_

"Liam sweetheart come on," Buffy called to the tiny child. The dark haired boy toddled towards his mother then stretched his chubby arms up towards his mother. Buffy laughed then picked him up and carried him to the car. "We've got to get home and make dinner sweetheart," she told him as she buckled him safely into his seat. The child giggled happily as he started to play with the gadgets attached to his safety seat. Buffy smiled then got into the driver's seat and drove off.

Buffy scurried around the kitchen quickly stopping only to check on her young son here and there. Finally dinner was done just minutes before Riley was do to get home. Buffy quickly put Liam into his highchair then waited for Riley to get home. She had been trying really hard lately to please her husband. Riley entered the dining room and seemed to be disappointed that dinner was ready. "I made you're favorite," Buffy said as she took his briefcase from him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Riley didn't say anything, but sat down and began to eat. Liam began to giggle and say da da over and over again. "God dam it Buffy will you shut the kid up I'm trying to eat dinner here," Riley yelled. Buffy quickly grabbed the tiny child from his seat and took him into the living room. "Shhhh, Liam don't cry. Please baby don't cry," she whispered over and over again.

Buffy stayed in the living room playing with Liam. "Buffy get your ass in here and eat with me," Riley yelled from the dining room. Buffy picked up Liam and carried him into the dining room with her and started to place him back in his high chair. "Put him to bed and get back in here," he growled at her. "I have to give him a bath first," she explained to him. Riley stood up and nearly yanked the small child from her arms. Liam began to scream and cry from the harsh treatment. "Watch this Buffy you take him and you put him in his damn crib," Riley screamed as he carried the screaming child into his room and put him forcibly in the crib. Buffy ran after them, "Riley I'll do it please give him to me." As soon as Liam was in his crib Buffy rushed to him only to have Riley grab her and pull her away from him. "I said you're going to come eat dinner with me. I'm tired of the little brat ruining everything," Riley growled in her face.

Buffy and Riley sat at the dining room table eating. Little Liam was in his crib screaming for his mother. Buffy tried to go to him several times only to have Riley stop her. Finally Buffy couldn't stand it any longer and stood and made her way down the hallway. Riley was up just as fast and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back towards him. "You're gonna turn the kid into a wimp always coddling him. Now get back to the table," he told her harshly. Buffy whimpered in pain, "No Riley he's hungry and upset." Riley pushed her down on the floor and began to hit and kick her.

Buffy woke up several hours later groaning in pain. She noticed she was in bed now next to Riley. She didn't hear Liam so she got up as quickly as she could and made her way into his room. Little Liam was lying there sleeping fitfully with evidence of dried tears. Buffy picked her little boy up and held him close to her kissing him several time son the forehead. Looking at the small child with his dark hair and chocolate brown eyes she knew he was Angel's. She knew that meant Riley knew as well. She remembered how much love Riley showed the little boy when he was small and his were blue. However after about six months the dark murky blue turned to the chocolate orbs she so loved. Riley's behavior began to change as Liam began to grow and look more and more like Angel.

Buffy took her time and undressed the small boy and changed his diaper. She dressed him in his pj's then sat in the rocking chair and began to rock him to sleep. Buffy didn't even notice Riley standing in the door way. "Put him in the crib and come to bed," he gritted out angrily. Buffy quickly put Liam in the crib kissing him then turned towards her husband. Riley turned without a word and walked to the bedroom. Buffy shrieked as Riley threw her roughly on the bed. "Shut up or you'll wake the brat," Riley growled as he pulled her shirt up and off of her. Next he went for the jeans yanking them harshly off of her. Buffy stifled a yelp as best she could as Riley roughly yanked her under ware from her. Next off was the bra then Riley began to roughly maul her tender flesh.

Buffy had tried to be quiet really she had. The last thing she wanted was for Liam to be awoken by her screams. Riley told her to let him cry his self back to sleep, but Buffy got up to go to him. That's when another beating happened. The Riley stormed into Liam's room. Buffy didn't know where she found the strength to get up and follow him, but she knew she had to. However, she didn't make it in time. Riley forcefully grabbed Liam by the arm and yanked him up causing the small boy to scream in pain. "Shut the fuck up!," Riley screamed in the tiny child's face. "I'll quiet him Riley I promise just give him to me," Buffy pleaded. Riley thrust the child into Buffy's arms then turned and left.

Liam's arm was dislocated and Buffy knew she needed to get him to the hospital. However, she also knew Riley would never allow it. She knew Riley would kill them both if she tried to leave. "Baby shhh mommy will be right back baby. Shhh everything will be alright. Mommy will fix everything," Buffy said as she stood. Buffy didn't know any other way to get away from him. She knew he would never allow her to get away. He would kill them both before he would let them get away.

Buffy went into the kitchen then made her way into the bedroom. She had to do this. It was him or them and Buffy would never let him hurt her son again. Riley sat up in bed, "About time get your little ass over here." Slowly Buffy made her way to the bed. Riley didn't even see the silver glint until it was too late.


	17. Chapter 17

I know I've been the queen of cliffhangers lately, but I have been getting the chapter's out rather quickly. I hope you guys like this one. As always thanks for reading and reviewing and keep it up!

Chapter 17

Wesley couldn't believe the sight before him. He had been on the police force for 15 years and hadn't seen a domestic violence dispute escalate this badly. The bed was drenched with blood. The small blonde girl was covered in it. The muscular man suffered more then twenty stab wounds. The baby had suffered a dislocated shoulder. Wesley figured he knew what went down, but he would have to wait for the female officer to finish with the tiny blonde woman before he could get involved.

Buffy sat holding her crying child sobbing herself. "Mrs. Finn we need you to give us the baby so the EMT's can get a look at him," the female officer said as she reached for the small boy. Buffy held him a little tighter, "Buffy call me Buffy. Riley did I… I mean… oh God… I didn't mean to… I had to." The officer sighed then tried again. "Buffy now come on we need to get your son checked out, he's in a lot of pain," the officer reasoned once again. Buffy looked down at her child then loosened her grip on him. The officer smiled appreciatively at Buffy then took the child and handed him off to an EMT.

"Buffy why don't you tell me what happened here tonight," the officer coaxed.

"Liam just wanted to spend time with his father. Riley never really plays with him, but Riley got so upset. I tried to quiet him," Buffy said before she broke out in a heave of sobs.

"I'm just going to wipe some of this off of you," the officer said as she began to wipe a damp cloth on Buffy's face. "Go ahead and continue," the officer urged.

"Riley… he just got so mad and he started hitting and kicking me… I guess I… Well I must have blacked out… I didn't wake up until a few hours later," she explained.

"Then what happened?," the officer prodded.

"I went to check on Liam. He was fine, but needed a diaper change and a change of clothes. I was rocking him back to sleep when Riley came in and told me to get back to bed. I put Liam down then went back to the bedroom. Riley he… he… he ripped my clothes from me and told me to be quiet and not to wake Liam. I tried I really tried to be quiet, but I think he wanted me to scream. I think he wanted me to wake Liam so he would have an excuse to hurt me more," Buffy sobbed out.

Wesley stood in the door way listening in horrid fascination at what the girl was relating. Wesley made his way over to the EMT station to check on the little tyke. "How's the little guy doing?," Wesley asked. The EMT looked up, "We're gonna need to take him to the hospital. He'll have to be x-rayed then sedated in order to get the shoulder back in place." Wesley nodded then looked back at the distraught mother. "Go ahead and take him in we'll be there shortly," Wesley assured him before returning to hear the rest of the story.

"I knew Liam needed to go to the hospital. His shoulder it…," she broke into a heave of sobs, "My babies never been that hurt before. Riley never touched him ever and I knew he would keep doing it after this. I just knew Riley wouldn't stop until we were dead… I had to do it… I know it was wrong, but he would never stop," she said before breaking down in sobs.

"Mrs. Finn I need to speak to Officer Lane, but we'll be right back," Wesley said as he motioned for the officer to come to him.

Wesley pulled the officer into another room to speak privately. Briefly he looked around the dining room to see all the pictures of a loving mother with her son. He noted there were hardly any with the father and son and only a few of the parent's together. He also noticed that son and father did not share any resemblance, however he could see a little of the mother in the small boy.

"What is it Wesley?," the officer asked.

"Erica I put in a call to the DA, but I doubt I'll hear anything until tomorrow. Anyways they're taking the kid into the hospital and I think the mother needs to go there as well," Wesley explained.

"Protocol states we take her in and let the jail nurse practitioner take a look at her," Erica stated.

"Look I understand that, however in this case I say we make an exception. She was raped and beat for heaven knows how long before tonight happened. She did the only thing she could do. She did this for her son and I'm not about to tell her we're separating them," Wesley said exasperated.

"Fine you're in charge, but I'll let it be known that I do not agree with this at all," Erica said before leaving the room.

_One Year Later…_

Slowly he blinked his eyes opened. Only to close them because of the bright light bringing stinging tears to his eyes. He couldn't remember anything. Where was he? What had happened? Slowly he began to regain consciousness enough to press the nurse call button. The nurse came into the room several minutes later thinking the remote had fallen to the ground again. Mr. O'Rourke was the only patient in this room and his remote did fall every now and then. Imagine her surprise when she looked over at her patient to see him blinking and adjusting to the light. Some coma patients did blink, but Mr. O'Rourke had only ever twitched and jerked here and there. "Mr. O'Rourke you're awake," she said surprised. The nurse quickly left and brought back the doctor.

The doctor pressed the button that caused the bed to sit up so he could examine his patient. Once the doctor was finished with the physical examination he began with the mental.

"Can you tell me your name?," the doctor asked.

"Angel," he said easily.

"Is that your full name?," he asked him.

"No, uh Angelus O'Rourke," he told him only struggling a moment to recollect the information.

"Do you remember anything about what caused you to wind up in the hospital?," the doctor asked.

"Um, I had a client and I needed to get home to Buffy… Where is Buffy?," he asked.

"Mr. O'Rourke I don't know any Buffy," the doctor explained, "Anything else you remember about that night?"

"I was riding my bike and that's the last thing I remember," Angelus said defeated.

"Quite alright. Only time will tell when you're memory will return. You've been in a coma for a little over three years. There is a chance your memory will never return, but you show good signs of it returning," the doctor explained before leaving.

Angelus sat in his hospital bed not really believing what he had learned. He had been in a coma for over three years. The only thing that kept popping back into his head was Buffy. Where was she? Was she alright? Why didn't the doctor know of her? Had she never visited? Angelus flipped the television on and laid back against his pillows. The nurse had informed him that they had called William who was on his way over.

William couldn't believe it when he got the call. Angelus was awake! He had been in the middle of a photo shoot, but promptly stopped as soon as he found out. He jumped into his classic car and drove to the hospital. He was just glad he was in LA and not off at some exotic location. William walked briskly down the hall and made it to the room quickly. Normally he would be caught dead hugging a man, but in this case he made an exception. "Mate you're awake and it's about time," William said trying to hide his tears of happiness.

Angelus and William talked for a little while. William telling him all about what was going on with him and what had happened the night he was hospitalized. After nearly an hour of this Angelus finally got up the nerve to speak about what had been bothering him.

"What about Buffy?," Angelus asked hopefully.

"She's still around, I don't really talk to her much these days, but I've seen her in passing here and there," William explained.

"The doctor said he didn't know her. She doesn't visit?," he asked sadly.

"The doc knows her as Elizabeth and yeah she visits. That's the only time I see her is when we're coming here to see you," William clarified.

"Is she alright? How did she look last time you saw her?," Angelus asked.

"Mate I don't know how much I should tell you. I mean I think you should hear everything from her," William told him.

"Spike just tell me what you know please," Angelus pleaded with him.

"Alright mate, but you're not gonna like it. I really don't know the details of everything. About a month after your accident she was leaving with Riley and I stopped 'em thinking he was forcing her, but she told me she wanted to go. Then a few months later she was here visiting you and I noticed a ring on her left hand. She married the bastard and got herself knocked up. I seen her and the kid a few times after that just in passing here. Well last year, I really don't know everything that happened, but she killed him. The DA didn't prosecute though and I've seen her and the kid every now and then," William said finishing the story.

Angelus sat there for several minutes just digesting all the information he had just learned. He just couldn't believe that Buffy would marry Riley and have a child with him. He knew he had to talk to her. "Can you get a hold of her?," Angelus asked hopefully. William shook his head no, "Sorry mate, but we can ask the nurse when she normally visits."

"I normally visit Thursday afternoons around four…"


	18. Chapter 18

So I decided to just leave it as I first wrote it. I only had one person review and say they wanted it to stay the same. Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter out soon. Please read and review.

Chapter 18

Buffy stood in the doorway clutching her purse to her so tightly that her knuckles turned white. William stood then looked from one then to the other. He had always longed for the small blonde and thought for a fleeting moment after Angelus' accident that he would have a chance with her. All that hope had came crashing down when Buffy began to see Riley again then she went and got herself knocked up and had a kid with him. "Well I'll be seeing you mate, give me a call if you need anything," William said before briskly walking past Buffy not even casting her a sideways glance.

Buffy stood in the doorway unmoving. She had been dreaming of this moment for over three years. Funny how she'd spent all that time wishing for him to wake, but never once thought about what would happen after he roused. Angelus sat in his bed also staring at the girl he loved with all his heart. He wished it would be easy just to pick back up from where they left off. "Buffy?," he questioned finally breaking the silence, "Are you alright?" Angelus' voice seemed to snap her out of her trance. She smiled as best she could then coughed to pull the weakness out of her voice, "I'm fine. I just… It's been so long… I started think you might never… well you know… wake up." Angelus smiled at her, "I understand completely. Why don't you come over here."

Buffy blushed realizing she was still standing in the doorway. Nervously she walked the few feet to his bed then swooped in for a big hug. She was unable to hide the tears of joy that crept forth in her eyes. When she didn't feel Angelus wrap his arms warmly around her she pulled back in fear. Perhaps he was angry with her. She was sure William had confided in Angelus what had happened in the last three years. "I'm sorry I…," she began to apologize, but Angelus cut her off. "Don't be sorry. I just don't have full use of my limbs yet," he explained. Buffy blushed at her misunderstanding then sat down in the chair that had been recently vacated by William.

Buffy peered out the window as Angelus sat watching her. He couldn't believe that she was even more beautiful. The wonders of motherhood had given her curves in all the right places. She looked healthy and vibrant and that was all he ever wanted for her. "I'm sorry," she said barely above a whisper all the while she continued to stare out the window. Angelus stared at her bewildered by her admittance. "I don't understand what you're sorry for," he explained. Buffy finally turned to look at him revealing her tear stained cheeks. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to come back that night. Then you wouldn't have been hit," she explained as she broke down in a powerful rack of sobs. Buffy had been holding that inside for so long. Sure she had told his unconscious body how sorry she was every time she came to visit, but to tell him now helped ease the pressure so much more. After several minutes of silence she stood, "I understand if you can't forgive me. I just wanted you to know how sorry I was." With that said she began to walk towards the door.

Angelus watched as she started to walk towards the door. Before he could even think the words were flying out of his mouth. "Milsean don't go. Please don't go," he said as he stared mournfully towards her. At the mention of the first word her heart had skipped a beat. She turned around and stared at him expectantly. "Come sit on the bed next to me," he said as he patted the bed as best he could. Obediently Buffy crossed the room and sat down tentatively on the bed. Angelus wished he could lift his arms and pull her into an embrace. "Buffy the coma was not your fault. Even if you hadn't of asked me to come back that night I still would have. Milsean I wish we could just pick our lives back up, but I know things have changed. I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of me or be with me if that's not what you want," he explained. Buffy really did not know what to say. He wanted her, but he didn't know everything. She was afraid to tell him everything. She couldn't tell him everything. She couldn't risk that he wouldn't want her anymore once he knew that the accident wasn't and accident. She was a murderer now. She was the mother of his child and he didn't even know it. Buffy knew she had to tell him, but when. He just woke up and she was going to tell him he had a 2 ½ year old. Buffy decided she would ease into it.

"I want to hold you," he revealed as he looked at all the emotion showing on her face. Buffy bit her lower lip then shook her head yes. She leaned back against him then helped get his arms around her. It would be easier this way to confess some things to him if she didn't have to look at him. Angelus couldn't stand the silence so he broke it first. "Milsean you don't have to decide now, but I want you to know that I still want you. William told me what's happened the last three years, but none of that matters," he revealed. Silent tears began to stream down her face. She had to tell him about her Liam. It was now or never. "I have a son," she started simply enough. Angelus began to speak, "I know you have a son milsean and I wish more then anything that he was ours and we had spent the last three years together, but we can't change that. I can live with the fact that he's Riley's." Tears were streaming down Buffy's face. He was so kind and sweet and understanding.

"He's not Riley's," she sobbed out in a strangled whisper.

"What? Spike said you married Riley," Angelus exclaimed.

"I did, but I didn't find out until after we got together. It was too close to know if it was yours or Riley's," she started to explain.

"Then how do you know he's mine," he asked not meaning for it to sound the way it did.

"I had a paternity test done and he looks just like you," she sobbed out harder.

Angelus still hated to hear her cry. He wished he could lift his arms up and pull her towards him so he could stop her cries with his mouth. His heart was shattering into a million pieces for her. Finally he spoke, "Look at me." Buffy didn't even hesitate to turn her head towards his. Angelus craned his neck so that he could capture her sweet, succulent lips into a kiss Buffy had been dreaming of for three years. "I would like to see him," he said quietly after the kiss had been broken. Buffy shook her head then glanced down at her wrist. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go pick him up from preschool. I'll bring him by tomorrow if you'd like," she offered. Angelus smiled wider then he had since he'd awoken. "I'd like that very much. I'm looking forward to seeing both of you," he said as she stood to leave. Buffy stood there then quickly bent in for a chaste kiss before fleeing the room.

As soon as Buffy got into the car she broke down again. He wanted her and she couldn't risk losing him again. She couldn't tell him about what Riley did to him. She couldn't tell him that it wasn't an accident and that Riley had purposely slammed into him with an SUV. She couldn't tell him what Riley did to their son and to her. Most assuredly she couldn't tell him that she had murdered Riley. She had been trying for a year to get over the fact that she had done that. She hadn't wanted to, but at the time she felt that it was the only way out. Her therapist had explained to her that this was a common effect of battered wife syndrome. Her therapist also believed that if Riley had never involved their son that Buffy would not have gone to that extreme that she had. He had said that Buffy probably would have kept on living in hell until Riley had killed her one day.

Angelus knew that Buffy must have went through some pretty rough times while he was in a coma. He hoped that with time she would open up enough to tell him about it. He also hoped that whatever did happen would not affect their relationship adversely in anyway. He still could not believe he had a son. It felt like just yesterday that he was watching her make the table and thinking how much he wanted her to be the mother of his children. Wow… a son… and with Buffy. He just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Buffy parked the car in the hospital parking lot. She glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled as she watched Liam playing blissfully unaware of anything. Liam looked up and smiled then pointed to the hospital, "Daddy!" Buffy nearly choked on tears. "Yeah baby we're gonna go see daddy," she said as she got out of the car. After Riley's death and the investigation were over and she had been able to resume visits with Angelus. She had started telling Liam that Angelus was his father. She didn't think he really understood until one day about a month ago he started to call him daddy. Buffy pulled Liam out of his safety seat then carried him into the hospital. "Your daddy's going to be awake this time baby. Do you understand?," she asked her small child. Liam giggled at her then repeated the word daddy then closed his eyes and laid his head on his mom's shoulder. Buffy figured he would get it once he saw him.

As soon as Angelus' eyes opened that morning he had been anxious. The nurse brought him a small meal, but he didn't think he could eat. "You don't want to eat too much until your stomach gets used to food again," the nurse explained as she smiled at the sexy man. Angelus managed a small smile, but inside he was a bundle of nerves. He wondered when she would come. She had said she would come today, but didn't say when. Angelus flipped the TV on and began idly flipping through the channels. He had never really been a big TV watcher and that didn't seem to be changing soon as he sighed and turned it off. He needed to get some books or something.

Buffy gripped her son tightly as she turned the corner and made her way into his room. She walked in to find Angelus asleep. For an instant she thought that perhaps it had all been a dream. "Daddy!," Liam squealed in delight. Angelus' eyes immediately flew open at the shrill sound. Buffy let out the breath she had been holding and began to smile. "Daddy awake?," Liam questioned as he stared at the man in the hospital bed. "He knows?," Angelus croaked out. Buffy smiled and shook her head yes as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Whenever we visited I would tell him," she confided. Angelus smiled widely as the small boy reached out in wonder and touched him. "What's his name?," Angelus asked. Buffy mentally kicked herself for not telling him sooner. "Liam… I… well when you were hospitalized they told me that Liam was your first name and Angelus your middle. Riley didn't know… well I wanted him to have something of you," Buffy explained as she sat Liam down on the bed so he could get closer to his father.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Angelus had been working hard on his physical therapy. The whole time his inspiration was Buffy and his little boy. Buffy was sure to bring Liam by everyday to visit. Angelus enjoyed the visits so much and he couldn't wait to wake up in the same house as the small bundle of energy. He wanted to be out of this hospital as soon as possible. "Hey there big boy how's your day so far?," Faith, his physical therapist, asked. Angelus smiled at the brazen girl who he would normally have been all over, but not now. "I'll be better once you get me well enough to get out of this hospital," he said seriously. Faith corked her brow at him, "Ready to be rid of me so soon huh?" Angelus chuckled at the woman then let her help him into the wheel chair. He had regained most of the use of his arms, however his legs were taking a bit longer.

The doctors assured him that once he had full use of his arms he could be released as long as there would be somebody at his home to help him. He had yet to ask Buffy if she would want him to stay with her. Angelus chuckled thinking that before Buffy entered his life he had never feared rejection. Probably because he knew it would never happen. However he felt it now as he waited for Buffy and Liam's visit. When they entered his room he was all smiles. How he loved their visits. He knew that without them he would have never been able to get through this. Angelus was happy that he could now hold and play with Liam. Buffy pulled out a book, but covertly she watched the two and was glad Angelus had been receptive to his son.

"I'm sorry Angelus, but we've got to go now," Buffy said regretfully as she lifted her son up. Angelus smiled then mournfully let go of his sons small hand. He had to ask her. Just spit it out. Come on you can do it. "Buffy…," he said, but then stopped. Buffy waited for him to speak then finally asked him, "Yes Angel?" Angelus looked out the window then back at the girl of his dreams. "I was just wondering… well you see… the doctors figure I'll be out in a couple of weeks… but only if I stay with someone who can be there at night," he rushed out the last sentence. Buffy looked at Liam then back at Angelus. He mistook her silence as hesitation. "Look I know it's a lot to ask, but if you don't want it's okay really," he said uncertainly. Buffy looked at Angelus then opened her mouth to speak…


	19. Chapter 19

I know its been forever since an update, but I got a new job and RL just got in the way. I hope you enjoy and hang in for another chapter. Thanks for all who took the time to review. I love hearing what you guys think about the story. As always please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 19

Sitting together on the couch Buffy felt like she had the family she had always wanted. Staring down at her son curled up between her and Angel she felt happy. Glancing over at Angel she knew only one thing was lacking in her life. She desperately wanted more with the man she fell in love with and still loved. However, she was not sure how to go about it or if she even deserved it. Noticing it was past Liam's bedtime she sighed then whispered, "I'm going to put him to bed I'll be back to help you." Angel smiled as Buffy lifted their son up and carried him down the hall towards his room.

Daily Angelus cursed the fact that he couldn't get up and help with the daily care of his son. However, he knew it would be only a matter of time until he would be able to walk again. Finally Buffy came back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him. "He's fast asleep. Did you want me to help you into the bathroom so you can shower?," she asked. Shaking his head no, "Maybe in a little while." Turning her attention back to the TV she giggled a little. "Well now that he's asleep we can stop watching _Finding Nemo_," she laughed as she reached for the remote. Letting out a hearty laugh Angel let his feelings be known, "I don't know I think it's a cute movie. Plus I want to know if Nemo and his dad will find each other again." Relenting Buffy sat back against the couch.

Once the movie had finished Buffy and Angelus found themselves in an uncomfortable silence. More often then naught lately they found themselves ending their evenings this way. Finally the silence was broken as Angelus brought them into a conversation.

"So what do you have planned tomorrow?," Angelus asked.

"Liam has preschool from 8 to 12 then we'll probably get lunch then go over to the shelter," she explained, "What about you?"

"Faith will be here tomorrow at 9 for my physical therapy and that's about it for me," he told her.

"Maybe you'd like to come with us to the shelter?," Buffy ventured.

"Yeah I'd like that a lot. I'd love to see what you do," he said happily.

"Well I guess I'll help you into the bathroom now it's getting late," Buffy said as she stood.

Buffy struggled to help Angel into the bathroom. Angel hated to be an inconvenience for her, but Buffy insisted that she could do it. Finally he was in the bathroom. "Thanks Buffy I'll call you when I'm done," he said as he leaned over and turned the water on. He was able get his own clothes on and off at least. He gradually shed himself of his clothes then eased himself onto the handicapped seat in the bathtub. He was glad he could easily maneuver himself from the toilet to the seat without Buffy's help. He longed for their relationship to pick back up, but reasoned he would wait until Buffy was ready.

Finally done showering he slowly donned the fresh clothes Buffy had fetched for him then called for her. She helped him into his chair then wheeled him to his room that was right across from her own. As always she helped him into his bed then gave him a quick hug before fleeing into her own room.

Laying unmoving staring up at the ceiling Angelus wished he could just get up and walk to her room. He longed to curl up in her bed with her and hold her and kiss her and make love to her. Perhaps waiting for her to be ready just would not work. Perhaps he needed to make it known what he wanted. Sighing he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

Angelus sat in the living room reading a book waiting for his physical therapist. Actually he was waiting for noon to come so that he could spend the afternoon with her and Liam. Finally he heard the door bell so he wheeled himself to the door and threw it open. "Hey big boy you ready to get to work?," she asked as she strode in shutting the door behind her. Angelus followed her into the guest room Buffy had equipped with all the equipment he would need in order to heal.

After nearly an hour of working Faith announced it was time for a break. Making her way into the kitchen she grabbed two bottles of water then brought one to Angelus. "I predict that in about a month you'll be ready to start trying to walk. Then it'll just be a matter of time," Faith said. Angelus seemed to ponder that for a moment. Twisting the cap off his water he took a long drink.

"So how are you and the misses doing?," Faith asked curiously.

"Misses? We're not… well… it's complicated," he explained.

"Sorry I just assumed you guys were an item. I mean the kid didn't you say he was yours?," Faith pried.

"Yeah Liam is my son, but… Buffy and I… I'd love to have a relationship with her. I guess I just don't know how to go about it," Angel revealed.

"You're kind of doing it backwards. I just mean you already have a kid so the relationship should be the easy part," Faith mused.

"Well after the coma things weren't that easy for her. She really hasn't told me all of it, but I can tell she feels guilty," he shared.

"Well maybe you need to let her know that every things alright. Let her know how you feel. I mean take it from me every girl has insecurities. And every girl needs to feel validated. If you want her then you got to let her know. You know what I mean?," she asked.

"Yeah I think I understand. Well lets get back to work," he said as he sat his water bottle down.

Finally Faith had packed up and left leaving Angelus to ponder their earlier conversations. He decided he would need to be more aggressive with Buffy. He had to show her that he wanted her. He had to show her that he harbored no ill feelings for what happened while he was comatose. She would be there in an hour and he was eager to learn what she did at the shelter.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

Exhausted after a day at the shelter Buffy plopped down on the couch. Angelus wheeled in and parked himself beside her. Liam played quietly on the floor. After several moments Buffy stood, "I'm gonna make dinner." Angelus nodded then smiled down at his son and watched as he played. Angelus could spend all day just watching his child play and never get bored. Buffy swooped in 45 minutes later picking Liam up, "Dinner's ready." Silently they ate the only noise coming from Liam once he'd had his fill.

"Momma can we go to the park?," Liam asked. Buffy chuckled at him then swallowed her mouth full.

"Perhaps tomorrow," she informed him. Liam scowled not liking the answer he was given.

"Daddy?," he questioned his little eyebrows raised innocently.

Angelus turned to his son, "Yes?" Liam giggled as his father mocked him with the same raised eyebrows.

"Can we go to the park?," Liam asked hoping for a more favorable answer. Both Angelus and Buffy began to laugh at their son's antics.

"Perhaps tomorrow," Angelus copied after the laughter subsided.

Once dinner was finished Buffy quickly cleaned the kitchen then spirited Liam away to the bathroom. Angelus parked himself in the living room and began leafing through a magazine. Buffy bathed then dressed her son for bed. "I'm putting him down if you wanted to read him a story," she called out behind her as she walked into Liam's bedroom. Merely moments later Angelus was wheeling himself into the room.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

The steamy water streamed over his muscled back. Slowly he washed himself from top to bottom. Finally satisfied he was clean he shut the water off. Pushing the curtain back he started to maneuver himself out of the shower. Slipping he lost his balance and fell hard on his back. Groaning he started to push himself up into a sitting position. He was startled when he felt small soft hands helping him get up. Finally seated on the toilet he was shocked to see Buffy standing there staring at him with lust filled eyes.

Buffy had been startled when she heard the loud thump. Quickly she made her way into the bathroom to find a naked Angelus sprawled out on the ground. She quickly helped up onto the toilette and now here she stood staring at him. He was perfect and she wanted him. Angelus reached up and pulled her down towards him then attacked her mouth with his own. Moaning in appreciation Buffy returned the kiss whole heartedly.

Angelus felt the sudden rush of blood in that familiar place and knew he wouldn't be able to stop now. Pushing his hands under her shirt he began to lightly play his thumb across her nipple causing Buffy to moan once again. Hastily Buffy stopped the kiss long enough to pull her shirt up and off of her. Angelus began to kiss her up and down her now bare stomach. Soon he worked the button of her jeans. Buffy quickly wriggled out of the jeans and under ware then worked her bra off. Divested of her clothing Buffy wasted no time straddling her love.

Angelus sighed in satisfaction as he felt Buffy lower herself onto his member. Angelus continued to kiss and lave up and down Buffy's neck. Wildly she lifted up and slammed back down bringing herself and her lover closer to the brink of completion. Soon Angelus' name tore from Buffy's lips as she fell into orgasmic ecstasy. Feeling his love orgasm around him Angelus followed suite. Buffy slumped onto his hard chest and rested her head on his shoulder. Idly Angelus began to play with her hair and stroke her back.

Tbc…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The coupling the two had shared had been what both had needed. Angelus had wished it could have been slower and more loving. He wished he could have picked her up and carried her into her room and made love to her over and over again. He held her for a long time just stroking her hair and back. Soon he felt wetness spreading over his shoulder and trailing down his back. She was crying, but why? "Shhh, don't cry baby," he whispered. With out warning Buffy pulled herself from his arms and quickly dashed the tears away. "I'm sorry," she cried as she ran from the room.

Angelus quickly threw his shirt on followed by his boxers then sweat pants. He was confused by her behavior and he planned to talk to her about it. Maneuvering himself into his chair he eased himself out of the bathroom. Wheeling himself down the hallway he groaned when he saw the door to her room was closed. Tentatively he rapped on the door. When their was no answer he knocked once again. Slowly he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. "Baby… Buffy is it okay if I come in?," he asked. Still no answer he boldly pushed the door completely open and wheeled himself completely inside. Through the darkness he could barely make out her huddled form sobbing on the bed.

Without even thinking about it he quickly wheeled over to her and maneuvered himself out of the chair onto her bed. Hesitantly he placed his hand on her back. "Baby what's wrong?," he asked his voice thick with concern. When Buffy made no move to answer him nor stop crying Angelus became worried. "Baby I'm sorry it was too fast. I don't expect a thing from you. I'm really sorry. Just please stop crying," he pleaded with her. Suddenly Buffy sat up, "No it's not your fault. It's all my fault. I'm the one who is sorry." Angelus did not understand anything she was saying. He couldn't fathom that she had anything to be sorry about.

Tears continued to stream out of her puffy, red-rimmed eyes. She refused to look him in the eyes. Angelus pulled himself further up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He pulled Buffy closer to him wrapping his arms around her. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Tell me what's wrong," he begged. Buffy shook her head no. Letting out a sigh Angelus pulled Buffy closer then slid down so that they could lay together. "I'm not leaving you like this," he said. When all Buffy did was relax in his embrace he took that as an invitation to stay.

Buffy had cried herself to sleep within minutes. However, Angelus stayed awake much longer just watching her. Finally sleep found him as he fell into a comfortable rest. The evening's events seemed to stir up some memories for Buffy. She slept fitfully until finally nightmares began to plague her. Angelus had been forced to wake her as she screamed over and over again. After several moments of silence Angelus finally spoke, "You want to tell me about it?" Buffy stifled her sobs then violently shook her head no.

"Baby you might feel better if you talk about it," he coaxed.

"I just… I can't," she cried.

"Baby I love you and I don't hold anything against you for the past three years. I just want to make sure you understand that," he explained.

"You should… I… It was all my fault," she admitted.

"What was your fault?," he asked confused.

"I was selfish and I wanted you to come home. Riley he… well he's the one that hit you. If you had never met me you would have been perfectly fine," she said in a rush.

"No, that's not true. I would never in a million years be regretful of meeting you. You showed me what love was. You gave me a beautiful baby boy. Buffy don't you ever blame yourself for the actions of Riley. Even if you hadn't asked me to come back that night I still would have," he reasoned.

"I had to marry him," she said barely above a whisper.

"You want to tell me about it?," he pressed.

"You're allergic to morphine," she choked out.

"Yeah I am," he agreed.

"Riley he came to the hospital and he said he would kill you. He said if I didn't go back to him that he would make sure you were killed," she tried to explain, but broke out into sobs once again.

"It's okay baby," Angel soothed.

"And then I found out I was pregnant. I knew that if he thought it was yours he'd make me have an abortion. So I lied to him. You'd been in the coma for five weeks and the doctor said I was anywhere from 4 to 6 weeks. I told him I was only a month along," she explained as she gained her composure.

"I understand you did what you had to," he said as he pulled her closer.

"Everything was fine for a while. Riley didn't really hurt me all that much. He was happy about the baby. He… well he decided we had to get married. I went along with it because everything was going alright and I didn't want to mess it up," she choked out.

Angelus just soothed her as best he could. He didn't know what else he could do. Finally Buffy regained her composure long enough to speak again.

"Then Liam came along and everything was perfect. Then when he was six months his eyes changed from blue do to dark brown. He looked so much like you," she explained, "Riley's behavior began to change. He didn't want anything to do with the baby. He started to get mean again."

"Baby I'm so sorry," he consoled as he kissed her a few times.

"Then… oh god… I don't know If I can tell you," she said breaking down.

Angelus held her for a long time while she cried. He desperately wanted to know what happened, but he wouldn't force her to relive it if she didn't want to. She seemed to be crying harder now then before and Angelus didn't like it one bit. He sort of wished Riley was still alive so he could kill him himself. She'd been through so much in such a short time. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be her. He was just about to give up on getting the rest of the story when she continued.

"Please promise me you won't leave me," she whispered out.

"Oh baby I won't leave you. Don't you ever think that," he promised.

"Yeah but after what I'm going to tell you, you might," she reasoned sadly.

"There is nothing you could ever do that would make me leave you," he promised.

"I was making dinner. Riley liked his dinner to be on the table when he walked in the door. He came home and Liam just wanted his dad to pay attention to him. He was just being a happy two year old repeating his new word he learned over and over again. Da Da," she mused, "Riley got so angry and told me to shut him up. So I took him the living room to quiet him. Riley wanted me to eat with him. I brought Liam back into the kitchen and Riley got mad again, told me to put him to bed. I told him I had to give him a bath and he just yanked him out of arms. I followed him and begged him to give him to me. Riley put him in the crib so roughly," she sobbed at the memory, "He made me go with him to eat. I tried to go to him, but Riley wouldn't let me. Finally I just got up and went, but Riley followed me. He started hitting and kicking me… I guess I blacked out," she finished.

"Milsean I'm so sorry," Angel gasped.

"I'm not finished," she choked out.

"Okay baby just take you're time," he encouraged.

"It must have been hours later when I woke up. I was on the bed next to Riley. I thought he was asleep so I got up and went to Liam's room. He looked so pitiful and sad. I picked him up and changed his diaper and clothes. I was rocking him back to sleep when Riley told me to put him in the crib. I did what he said and followed him. He threw me on the b… bed," she sobbed while Angelus pulled her closer to him. "I tried to be quiet, but Riley was being so rough. It hurt so bad. When he'd finished I could hear Liam screaming and crying. I got up to go to him and Riley got angry again. He hurt me so badly, but when he went to Liam's room I had to get up. I followed him, but Riley he… hogod… he yanked him so hard. His shoulder dislocated and he was screaming in pain. I pleaded with Riley to let me quiet him so he gave him to me then went back to bed," Buffy broke down into a fit of sobs and took several moments to compose herself. "I had to do it Angel. I had to. I knew that he wouldn't stop hurting him now. He'd never touched him before now. When it was just me I could live with it, but not Liam too. I promised Liam I would make everything better. I needed to take him to the hospital and I knew Riley wouldn't let me leave. Everything just went my like I wasn't even in my own body. It was like I was watching a scary movie," she explained.

_Buffy gently laid the sobbing two year old in his crib. Gently she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you baby. Never forget I love you," she whispered. Slowly she made her way into the kitchen. Quietly she opened a drawer and pulled out a large knife. Not once did she think about what she was about to do. All that kept repeating in her mind was __**Keep Liam Safe**__. She made her way down the hallway and into the bedroom. The light was off, but a soft glow from the moon illuminated the room slightly. She barely registered the words Riley said to her. She doubted he even realized what was about to happen. Just as slowly she made her way to the bed keeping the knife behind her back. Riley pulled her down on the bed just as Buffy pulled the knife in front of her. The knife slid in easily. Riley gasped then pushed Buffy away. Quickly she brought her arm up then brought the knife back down. All she saw in her mind were all the times Riley had hurt her, belittled her, what he'd done to Angel, and her son. Finally she stopped and her mind seemed to clear. When she'd realized what she'd done she was devastated. She'd dropped the knife and pushed herself off the bed landing hard on the ground. She cried for a long time before she made herself stand and call for help. After the call she made her way to her sons room and lifted him from his crib. _

Angelus listened in horrid fascination as his beauty related what happened. He couldn't believe what she had been through or how strong she had been. She did what was ingrained in all mothers. She protected her child with a fierceness he was glad she possessed. He rained several kissed down on her. He was at a loss for words to say to her.

"The lead investigator was Wesley Wyndam Price. He took me to the hospital and let the staff their look over me. I found out later he was supposed to take me to jail and let the nurse practitioner there look over me. He said he couldn't bare to separate me from my baby. Liam had to be sedated then x-rayed before they popped his arm back into place," she explained. "Mr. Price put in a call to the DA, Lindsay McDonald. I guess they were good friends. Mr. McDonald didn't bring up charges. He said it was an open and shut case of battered wife's syndrome," she finished up.

"Do you hate me?," Buffy asked quietly.

"Buffy… God no… I could never hate you. I'm proud of you," he explained.

"I killed him. I'm a murderer," she cried.

"You did what you thought was necessary to protect your son. I can't say it was right or wrong. However, I know that him raping, beating, and belittling you was wrong. Hurting Liam was your last nerve and he stepped on it," Angelus said truthfully.

"Oh God Angel I don't know if I'll ever get over it," she sobbed.

"It'll take time baby. Just live day to day and eventually you'll be able to live with it," Angel promised.

"Please don't leave me. I love you and I want us to be a family," Buffy wept.

"I'll be here baby everyday that you want me to be. I'll never leave you," he promised.

Soon Buffy was fast asleep. Angel stared at her for a long time. He still couldn't believe she could be so vulnerable yet so strong. Settling into bed he pulled Buffy closed and inhaled her sweet scent. Soon Angel was fast asleep.


End file.
